Past and Future
by Moonchanter
Summary: Five kids begin a new life at Hogwarts, though they arn't your average witches and wizards...
1. Hogwarts

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters , I do however own Caleb, Kar, Ryoku and Akmed so DON"T STEAL THEM OR I WILL SEND MY PACK OF WOLVES TO YOUR HOUSE AND THEY WILL EAT YOU!_

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story begins with them getting their letters to Hogwarts. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hogwarts

Caleb Lupin had always been a werewolf; he had never been an ordinary human, because he had been born with the blood of the wolf inside him. His father Remus Lupin had been bitten when he was young, and his mother Ona Lupin was bitten in her 6th year at Beuxbaton's school in France. So therefore, he was destined to be a werewolf. Lucky him. Although since it would be quite impossible to have a newborn baby becoming a werewolf on the full moon, his parents had discovered a doctor that could hold off werewolf's transformations for the first seven years of their life. Caleb now being eleven years old he had gone through quite a few transformation's with the help of his mother and father.

Early that morning Caleb had awoken with a feeling that something exciting was going to happen, he jumped out of bed and threw on a muggle t-shirt (He and his parents had chosen to live in a muggle neighborhood) and he quickly jumped down the stairs to his mother and father's bedroom, where they were sleeping peacefully.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" He shouted.

"What.....mmmm...honey, it 6 in the morning, what's wrong?" Mrs. Lupin rolled over to look at her young son, he had inherited her white hair, and Remus's light green eyes. His hair had been growing out that summer, it covered his ears and now his bangs hung in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at how much he had grown.

"I have a good feeling this morning, something good is going to happen." He flashed her a smile.

"What kind of good thing?" she asked, although her son was bright, he came up with the strangest ideas....

Just then they heard a strange tapping on the window of the Lupin Master bedroom,

Caleb and Ona turned to see a tawny owl flapping its small wings frantically, trying to get into the house through the window.

Ona quickly jumped out of bed and opened the window to let the poor bird in.

"Soren!" Caleb exclaimed as his mother handed him the tired owl, Caleb stroked Soren and smiled, the owl had been a present to him on his seventh birthday. Tied to Soren's foot was a letter with four crests on it. One of a Lion, one of a Raven, one of a badger and the other of a serpent. Ona raised her eyebrow in surprise, and she turned to wake her sleeping husband.

"Remus..." she whispered into his ear. "Caleb's gotten a letter... I think it's from.." she stopped short and her husband opened his eyes, "What?" "A letter?" "From.." Remus got out of bed to see his son staring at a letter from, the one and only Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.

Karmithius Dellon awoke to the noise of glass breaking, his keen ears picked up the noise from the bottom floor, he hurriedly step out of bed and followed the noise inconspicuously. Now he heard something else it sounded like someone had jumped down from a high ledge. He didn't panic, vampires don't panic. Kar could now smell the person who had chosen to break into their house, it was a male, he couldn't be older than 30, and he smelt like a human. Kar all most laughed at this, a stupid human thinks he can break into our house and survive? Kar was now on the bottom floor, his eyes cutting through the darkness and searching for any signs of movement within the dark house. Kar's bravery got the better of him as he spoke out loud. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." he taunted. He could feel the man's heartbeat quicken. Then out of the shadows came a figure. Kar hissed and advanced toward the intruder, when the man spoke.

"Stop! I do not wish to hurt you; I'm simply delivering a message from Albus Dumbledoor." The man's voice sounded truthful but Kar had been taught not to trust anyone.

"Oh, really, then why were you breaking into my house at 4:30 in the morning?" Kar sneered.

"I needed to give this to you as soon as possible before the ministry changed their minds, you see you have been accepted into Hogwarts but it wasn't easy to get you in many people despise vampires and would not want their children to attended school with one. But Dumbledoor is a firm believer in first and second chances, so he finally got the ministry to agree to let you attend Hogwarts, but if you harm anyone, you will either be sent back here, or sent to Azkaban." The man finished and held out a letter to Kar.

"Dumbledoor has set up special circumstances for you, its all in that letter please read it and tell your mother about it right away." "Now I must be going I have many things to do." The man turned to the window that he had broken.

"You know you can just use the front door if you want..." Kar jabbed his thumb backwards at the door.

"Oh yes thank you" The man smiled and as soon as he came he was gone. Kar looked at the letter he was holding in his hands. "Hogwarts...." he whispered.


	2. Diagon Alley

A New Beginning

By Silverwolvesh

_Silverwolves: Already the second chapter! I'm very excited! Anyway I don't own Harry Potter......blah......I own my lovely Kar, Caleb, Ryoku, and Akmed!_

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story begins with Ryoku and Akmed getting their letters to Hogwarts. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Ryoku Leonne, couldn't help but be happy today, it was August, her favorite month and school wouldn't start for another two weeks, she had been so happy when she had received the letter from Hogwarts, and since she was the oldest of three she would be the first to go. Being a cat demon though she knew it might be a little hard to fit in but she had quite a few friends at her old muggle school. Her younger brother who was ten was busying himself with stacking cereal boxes, Vexin was sometimes was really immature, her sister Amme who was eight was watching television in the den. Ryoku's Aunt Jemina always said that Amme and her looked exactly alike, Amme had mocha brown eyes and shiny blonde hair just like Ryoku's. Ryoku lived with her aunt because her mother who was a cat demon had been killed by a man known as Voldemort when Ryoku was seven, and her father who was a wizard had committed suicide not long after. So she had bean raised by Aunt Jemina, who was a kind old lady being her father's sister, she had been so happy for Ryoku, when she had been accepted into Hogwarts, because Jemina had been a student at the school.

"Ryoku?" Jemina's loud voice broke her thoughts. "Ryoku tomorrow were going to Diagon Alley so we can buy supplies for you." "You need robes, books, a wand, oh and you can purchase a pet there if you want!" Jemina sounded more thrilled then Ryoku did.

"Wow! Really I can have a pet?" "I've always wanted a cat!"

The next day involved calling a babysitter to watch Vexin and Amme, taking an ice cold shower, magically making pancakes and running out the door to catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Ryoku could hardly wait to go shopping for her new school things, when the bus stopped (after a violent ride) Ryoku and Jemina stepped into the bustling street known as Diagon Alley.

The first few hours engaged in purchasing a new set of lovely black robes and dress robes, and buying a wand with a hair of a unicorn mane in it, purchasing several books with strange titles and by strange authors, getting vials and test tubes, for potions, and getting a large a bag a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Although it was fun trying out her new wand and looking through weird books, Ryoku couldn't wait to purchase a pet cat. They stopped at a magical pet store and were welcomed by a rather plump witch with frizzy pink hair, and beady black eyes.

"Excuse me, could you tell be were your cats are?" Ryoku asked

"Right over there in the back, watch out for Mr. Friggly though he tend to bite." The Strange woman answered.

"Thanks" Ryoku walked towards the back and approached several cages with cats in them. One cat was pure white and had a lovely pink nose and large ears, another was a Siamese with two tails and creepy violet eyes, she approached another cage with a very fat brown cat in it the name on the cage read 'Mr. Friggly' she quickly passed that one. Then she came upon a beautiful cat with black fur and hazel eyes.

"Wow you sure are pretty..." Ryoku mused. The black cat purred loudly and rubbed her body up against the cage. Ryoku called the pink-haired lady and asked her how much the cat cost.

"Fifty nuts" said the lady. Ryoku then told her aunt, and Jemina paid for the cat, some cat food, a food and water dish, and a few toys.

Ryoku smiled at her new cat and fondly named it Moonlight after her mother.

After a long day of shopping Ryoku and Jemina stopped at a ice-cream parlor to get a bite to eat. It was a beautiful day to be outside so they sat on the outdoor deck and ate their ice cream, Ryoku couldn't help but notice the tan boy sitting behind Jemina, a man was also sitting at the table and Ryoku knew she had seen them before.

She pointed out the boy and the man to her aunt who turned around and exclaimed "Rashva! I thought that was you! Fancy meeting you here on a day like this!" The man then looked up and smiled at Jemina, he had dark brown hair and tan skin just like his son's, his eyes were a dark brown and he was tall with a slightly muscular build.

"Jemina it is very could to see you!After all these years you haven't changed a bit! Oh I remember when we went to school together! And who is this? I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Oh, this is Ryoku, she isn't my daughter though she is my niece, her parents died a while back so I am taking care of her and her siblings."

Rashva smiled "How very nice of you!" "Oh, yes this is my son Akmed! Akmed is starting school at Hogwarts this year! His mother and I are very proud of him!" Akmed smiled, he looked similar to his father, medium length dark hair, and tan skin, but his eyes were grey.

"Well what a coincidence! Ryoku is staring school at Hogwarts this year too!" Jemina laughed

"Wonderful! I never though we would receive a letter because Egypt is so far away! But my oh my I am so proud!"

Ryoku smiled at the Egyptian boy, he was kind of cute, maybe she would make friends this year after all.


	3. Platform 9 and 3 what?

A New Begging

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: Hey! Third Chapter isn't this spiffy?!?!?! Oy! Any way I really appreciate reviews so please REVIEW! I don't mind constructive criticism but don't just say something like: "DUDE YOU STINK GO FALL IN A PILE A DUNG! GOSH! I HATE YOUR STORY!" Yeah. I don't own HP....at.....all. Sadly. I do own my o-so-huggable Kar, Caleb, Akmed and Ryoku so don't steal them!_

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story begins with the fours main characters arriving at the infamous platform 9 and ¾! Yeah! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

Today was the day. The day that Caleb would leave for Hogwarts. His mother had spent about three hours crying and Remus had talked to him about not letting anyone know that he was a werewolf right away, only the faculty knew so far. Caleb remembered the stories of how Remus had went to Hogwarts and met Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew there, and they all had become illegal Animagi. Caleb was worried that he would never make friends, first off because he probably didn't look normal, second off; he was naturally a shy person so he had a hard time talking to people. Plus if anyone found out where he went every month, he would defiantly have to leave the school.

When Caleb and his parents arrived at the train station he wondered how exactly a train going to a magical school got in a world of muggles.

"Caleb" His father said "I want you to be very careful, don't go looking for trouble. Make sure you meet the school nurse on the nights of the full moon and she will take you to the Whomping Willow. Remember if anyone asks you were you go every month just tell them your mother is sick.... that's the excuse I used." Remus smiled and his eyes seemed to cloud over as if he were remembering the days of the marauders.

"We love you honey, and if anything goes wrong don't....." Ona began

"Hesitate to contact you." Caleb finished "I know mom... I love you guys too. Now which platform do I get on so I won't miss my train?"

"Platform nine and three quarters" said Remus

"Platform nine and three what? Are you guys insane there's no such thing as a platform nine and three quarters!"

"Over coarse there is..." Remus replied "See that wall over there? The one between Platform nine and ten? I want you to run straight through it with all your things and don't pause or it won't work!" Remus smiled at his young son.

"Whatever you say dad! Love you! See you over Christmas!" Caleb pushed his cart towards the wall and ran towards it, in an instant he was through what seemed another train station in front of him a was a large old-fashioned black passenger train. He turned back towards the wall, he couldn't believe he was finally here.

Kar and his mother had read over the letter several times, she could hardly believe her own son had been accepted her husband had been a wizard and a vampire so Kar must have inherited Raphael's wizard blood. The letter clearly stated:

**Dear Karmithius Dellon,**

**I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will enclose a list of your school supplies but first I must inform you about more important matters. I have asked the Ministry of Magic, if I could bring a bright young vampire into our school, at first they answered no, but after a persuasive speech they agreed, unfortunately if you were to harm any one while staying at this school you will be put on trial and either be sent back home or if the crime is serious enough, to Azkaban. Although this is disheartening news you're probably wondering how you are to survive at this school being a vampire and all. You will be glad to know that you may join us for breakfast, lunch and diner, and you may eat if you wish, but after diner you will be able to leave the castle and hunt in the Forbidden Forest, but I must warn you not to go too far, for the Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place. You under no circumstances are not allowed there any other time except after diner; I hope you will understand that I am tying my best to make it easier for you to attend my school. Good Luck!**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledoor**

Kar had already purchased all his school supplies, his mother; Ursula was now with him at the train station. He was trying to ignore all the stares he and his mother were getting; being a vampire he was truly attractive. He had long jet black hair that reached his lower back, and a pale gothic-like complexion; his eyes were a very pale blue, his long sharp canine teeth were noticeable when he talked and his fingernails were unnaturally long, he was also seemingly tall for his age. Ursula had the same long black hair her sons had and her eyes were a pale blue. She was a gorgeous woman, she didn't looked older than 25 but her age now was well over 200.

Kar noticed a particularly strange girl staring at him, she looked normal but her scent was not that of an ordinary witch. She smelt like.....a cat.

His mother snapped him out of his thoughts as she spoke to him.

"Kar, I want you to stay far away from humans, they will find out what you are, if any of them try to make friends with you, ignore them!"

Kar wasn't a social person in the first place, so he knew he wouldn't have any trouble ignoring people.

"I wish you luck my son you are very lucky to be accepted into Hogwarts." Ursula showed no emotion accept in her eyes, Kar could see that she was sad about leaving him.

"I'll be careful." He whispered and he turned towards the wall that would lead him to Hogwarts Express. He calmly walked towards the wall and pushed himself and his luggage through. Bright lights were the first thing he noticed when he entered the Magical Train Station, although he could stand to be in sunlight, he hated bright lights. He refrained himself from growling as he approached the train. The baggage boy took his luggage and put it in one of the back compartments of the train. He stepped aboard the train and was greeted with voices of many people. Hopefully I'll be able to find an empty compartment. He thought to himself.

Finally at the end of the train he found a vacant compartment, he sat down near the window and waited for the train to move.

Ryoku was practically bouncing of the walls when she, Amme, Vexin, and Jemina arrived at the train station, a mixture of excitement and nervousness engulfed her. She was looking around and taking in every bit of the train station, when she noticed a very handsome young boy he was very pale and had long dark hair, she couldn't help but stare at him, until he turned and noticed her. She blushed and looked away.

Jemina and her siblings each hugged her about three times each and she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

"Ryoku, If only your parents were alive to see this day!" Jemina sniffled "They would be so proud of you dear!" "Now I already told you not to let anyone know about your cat heritage, except for perhaps close friends. Don't forget to send us an owl once in a while now dearest!"

"I won't forget!" Ryoku smiled

"Why do you have to leave Ryoku?" Amme asked

"I'm going to Hogwarts and in a few years you'll come here to and next year Vexin will."

Her sister nodded and purred a little. That was one of the more embarrassing parts of being half cat demon involved, her and her siblings tended to purr when there emotions were on high, Ryoku was just glad she hadn't inherited her mother's cat ears. Ryoku did have retractable claws and she could run very fast and jump amazing heights and she always landed on her feet.

After Jemina had instructed her on how to get to the Hogwarts train Ryoku waved goodbye one more time and ran through the wall separating the muggle train station from the magic one.

Ryoku gave the baggage boy her bags and prepared to get on the train when she saw a white haired boy looking confused, she decided he looked like he needed some help so she approached him.

"Hey looks like your pretty confused, you give your luggage to that guy over there and then you board the train." She smiled, she had always been good at talking to people, and Aunt Jemina said it was one of her strong points.

"Oh....thank you..." he started to walk towards the baggage boy.

"I'm Ryoku Leonne by the way, I'm a first year, and by the looks of it you are too." Ryoku looked at him expecting him to elaborately introduce him self.

"I'm Caleb Lupin, and I'm a first year too." He said quietly.

Ryoku wondered why he wasn't talking that much. Caleb handed the baggage boy his luggage and he and Ryoku boarded the train.

"Hey lets sit together okay we can try to find an empty compartment."

Caleb having really no choice in the matter agreed.

Ryoku peered into every compartment and found that all were full, at the back of the train they came across a compartment with only one person in it, Ryoku the realized it was the dark haired youth she had been staring at.

"Hey" she said opening the compartment door. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy glared at her with piercing pale blue eyes "Fine, just don't bother me." He put his head on the glass window and closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say..." Ryoku retorted, he wasn't very polite.

Ryoku sat down on the opposite side of the handsome boy and Caleb sat next to her not wanting to disturb him.

"So" said Ryoku turning towards Caleb "Do you come from a wizard family? My dad was a wizard and my mom was a ca- um a human." Ryoku mentally whacked herself, she had almost slipped.

"I come from a wizard family, my dad went to Hogwarts." Caleb answered simply.

Ryoku nodded, she had never met someone so non talkative. She wondered if his hair was naturally white or if he had dyed it, either way it suited him, he was cute, but his eyes, made him look older than he was.

"Did you dye your hair that way?" Ryoku asked.

Caleb shook his head.

Ryoku got the feeling that he didn't want to talk much.

Akmed had the feeling he had missed the train. His father was so slow! He just had to stop and talk to about ten people on the way and now he was practically dragging his father Rashva through the crowd of people in the train station, one way or another Rashva seemed to recognize every person they passed.

"Dad! Do you want me to miss the train?!" "You don't need to talk to every person you see you know!" Akmed stopped and scanned the station for the sign that would indicate platform 9 and 3/4. Until he noticed there was no sign.

"DAD!" Akmed exclaimed "THERE IS NO PLATFORM 9 AND ¾!"

"Calm down Akmed you have temper just like your mother's! Now, see that wall over to the right? You simply run towards it with your cart and you will go right through, but do it quickly or you will miss the express."

Akmed nodded and waved goodbye to his father.

"Oh and remember what I told you!" his father added.

Akmed didn't hear him.

One the other side of the wall was a black train preparing to leave he hurriedly handed his bag to the baggage boy, and jumped aboard the Hogwarts express. Most of the compartments were full, and the ones that weren't 'claimed' they were waiting form someone so Akmed found a compartment at the back of the train with three people sitting in it, one was a very tall, pale, dark haired boy who appeared to be sleeping, the other was a boy with white hair who also seemed to be asleep, and the other was a girl with long blonde hair a bright smiling face.

He immediately recognized the girl.

"Can I sit here?" he gasped

"Sure!" she beamed "Hey you're that kid from the ice cream parlor! It's Akmed right? if you don't remember me I'm Ryoku!"

"Yeah Akmed, who are they?" Akmed said as he sat down next to the dark haired boy.

"Well that's Caleb." she pointed to the young werewolf. "I'm not sure who he is though all he said to me was 'You can sit here if you leave me alone'" She deepened her voice to sound more like the mysterious kid.

Akmed laughed and he pushed his small bag under his seat. (All the kids had one, as they contained their robes)

"So..." began Ryoku, and instantly Akmed knew this was going to be a long ride.


	4. Not so Bad

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: I apologize to my readers, you see I have a serious typo in my third chapter, I wrote A New Begging, instead of a new Beginning. I have given myself several smacks in the head and I promise it will never happen again. I don't own HP I never will, I only own Kar, Caleb, Ryoku, and Akmed and if you steal them you will forever regret it._

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story begins with the gang on the Hogwarts Express, soon to arrive at Hogwarts.

Oh and if you can't pronounce the names this is how you pronounce them...

Caleb Lupin (K-leb Loo-pen) Karmithius Dellon (Car-mith-e-us Dell-on) Ryoku Leonne (Ree-o-koo Lee-o-ne) Akmed Sevmetto (Ak-medd Sev-met-o) Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Not so Bad

Kar was beginning to think that the train would never stop and that the constant jabbering of Ryoku and Akmed would continue on for quite some time. He hadn't really been sleeping of course, he was just pretending to so he could avoid conversation. The noise of the compartment door opening was the thing that made him open his eyes.

A tall skinny boy with an overly large nose and slimy looking black hair stood in the doorway, beside him was a short mousy blonde boy, and a muscular boy with light brown hair.

"I told you they took our usually spot" said the blonde boy.

"Yes I can see that, I guess they'll just have to move" The greasy hair boy sneered.

Caleb was also awake and he to had noticed the rather unpleasant intrusion.

"Why would we move just to let you slimy gits sit in OUR compartment!" Ryoku growled the pretty girl had an angry expression on her face.

"Because were third years, and your puny first years, plus my uncle teaches potions at this school so I can get him to expel you!" The slimy boy laughed.

"My name is Margulies Snape, this is Rory Osmond (the blonde boy), and this is Bartholomew Brown (the muscular boy)." Margulies grinned reveally yellowish teeth.

"Well I don't care to give my name to strangers so you better get out of this compartment right now you filthy, nasty hog-washing, dirty, ugly gits or I'll....."

"Or you'll what? Slap us?" Margulies advanced towards her and was about to hit her when the compartment went black they heard and icy voice say

"Leave her alone or I'll make the rest of your life a living hell...."

Then Margulies was thrown out of the compartment.

The light turned back on and Rory and Bartholomew went running out of the compartment. Kar was standing up with an angry scowl on his face, his fist were shaking and his eyes looked blood-shot.

"Was-was that you who did th-that?" Ryoku asked quivering.

"That was amazing..." Akmed whispered

All Caleb could do was stare in wonder.

"Yes it was me, they were getting on my nerves, so I thought I'd teach them a lesson, I didn't do it for you I did it for me."

"Well thanks none the less, you totally saved us." Ryoku answered

"Yeah" Caleb finally spoke "Thanks"

"What's your name anyway?" Akmed asked the pale boy.

"Karmithius Dellon, or Kar, now leave me alone." His voice was calm and still a bit frightening.

"I guess he's not so bad after all." Ryoku smiled

Kar closed his eyes again, he had used his powers. Now he was in trouble.

The rest of the ride remained (thankfully) uneventful. A lady with a food cart came by and Ryoku and Caleb bought some chocolate frogs. Then a prefect came by and told everyone to put on they're robes as they were getting close to Hogwarts. Akmed's robes were a bit too small for him because they were hand-me-downs from his brother Sakai. Kar's robes were all brand new and pure black, Ryoku robes were mostly black and her two dress robes were dark crimson and light blue, Caleb's robes also consisted of all black. About an hour after putting on their robes the train stopped.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

_Silverwolves: Sorry bout this one being short! The next will be longer I promise!_


	5. The Sorting

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: Hey! You guys! Give me some reviews! Talk to me! I need feed-back! Who's your favorite character? Who do you think would make the best couple? Why are you reading this story? ANYTHING! (Please?) I don't own HP, only the brilliant mind of JK Rowling does, I own the werewolf, the cat, the vampire and the god, so don't take them! (Huggles plushies)_

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story is about the gang getting sorted into the four houses and going up to their common rooms.....and so on and so forth....

Chapter 5

The Sorting

The four kids stared out the window in awe of the magnificent castle in front of them; it seemed almost unreal as the train slowly approached the beautiful fortress. As the train came to a stop they could here the doors opening and the sound of a large booming voicing.

"Firs years dis way!"

They promptly seized their luggage and exited to train, only to meet the owner of the deafening voice.

"Firs years follow me, I'll be leading ye to the castle!" "Oh and by the way my name's Hagrid" The man was extraordinarily tall with a bushy brown beard, and large hand and large feet. He led the young witches and wizards to a large amount of boats floating in a large lake surrounded by a dark forest.

'Now only four ter a boat I'll be leading ye, and try not to fall in!" Hagrid laughed.

Caleb followed Ryoku to a boat and Akmed climbed in too. Ryoku was about to ask Kar to join them but she couldn't see him. He must have gotten a different boat, she thought. The boats magically followed the lights of Hagrid's lantern to the other end of the lake that led to the castle.

After getting out of the boats Hagrid led them to the castle doors and they were led inside. The waited at the entrance until a woman with spectacles, and a very tight bun came and explained to them about the sorting.

"Good evening new students, my name is Professor McGonagall, I will be escorting you to the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into either of the fours houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, I want you all to remain calm during the ceremonies. Now, follow me."

Ryoku decided she didn't like McGonagall very much.

They students were led into a large room with fours long tables for students and one for the faculty. The first years were seated at a fifth table conjured up by McGonagall. Chattering began as students began to discuss their summers, and they're new broom sticks and who they thought had gotten prettier over the summer, until a thin man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles clapped his hands together.

The Great Hall fell silent.

"Welcome student to another marvelous year! I give an especially warm welcome to our new first years! Now just to review the rules again, incase some of you have forgotten over the summer, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits, no exceptions!" Dumbledoor seemed to look right at Kar and wink. "Also I am pleased to inform you that we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and his name is Felix Voyager!" Professor Voyager stood up and bowed slightly then sat back down, he was a rather young man with strawberry blonde wavy hair and a pale complexion. "Next on my list..." continued Dumbledoor "is that once again I warn you to stay away from the Whomping Willow unless you have a death wish, now onto brighter matters! We shall start the sorting!" An old, tattered hat was brought out along with a stool and Professor McGonagall approached the stool with a long roll of Parchment, she cleared her thought then stated...

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool, I will then place the hat on your head and it will sort you into one of the four houses! Once it is done sorting, please take a seat at the table of your new house!"

"Aigenhamm, Stewart!"

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat cried.

After several names had been called McGonagall called...

"Dellon, Karmithius!"

Kar slowly and calmly approached the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head and immediately Kar heard a voice speaking to him.

"I see...interesting...a vampire? Never met a vampire before... Slytherin, would be a good place to put you.....but no....your much too different for that lot....I see true bravery in your blackened heart..............................how about...................GRYFFINDOR!"

Kar got off the stool as calmly as he got on, and he walked towards the Gryffindor table paying no attention to the looks he was receiving.

After about another ten minutes Ryoku's name was called, she eagerly approached the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted before it barely touched her head.

Ryoku triumphantly walked towards the Gryffindor table.

Not soon after McGonagall called Caleb's name.

"Lupin Caleb!"

Caleb approached the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Then he heard a voice.

"Now this is strange indeed, a werewolf, now that is strange indeed, I have also met a vampire, hmmm, now lets see......you are clever, and ambitious, hard-working, yet brave too, although, I think Hufflepuff doesn't quite suit you.....no.....no.....better make it........ GRYFFINDOR!"

Caleb smiled his father had been in Gryffindor, he made his way to the table and took a seat next to Ryoku.

Finally Akmed's name was called.

A sat on the stool and listened to the hat.

"You are an ambitious one, but I think the best place for you is Gryffindor son of Anubis.....GRYFFINDOR!"

Akmed took a seat at the Gryffindor table blushing worriedly.

After the sorting had finished, a great feast appeared and the students ate hungrily.

Albus Dumbledoor couldn't help but smile.

The year had begun....

After the wonderful feast, fours students stood up, one from each table. Albus stood up to and announced...

"Students now that the feast has ended, the Prefects will be leading you to your dormitories, your house dormitories are strictly off limits to other houses, and we are hoping, another incident like last years will not occur." He looked towards the Gryffindor fifth years, and raised his eyebrow. A few of them snickered and the rest slunk down in their seats blushing.

"Now, classes start tomorrow, breakfast will be in the Great Hall, arrive promptly at seven! Your schedules will also be handed out tomorrow!" "Sleep well!"

The Gryffindor prefect was a tall sixth year with short brown hair and big hands.

"My name is Humphrey Garside, and I am a Gryffindor Prefect, I can deduct or award house points so keep your mischief to a minimum! Follow me!" Humphrey led them up the moving staircases to the (_Silverwolves: what floor is the Gryffindor Common room on???)_ Gryffindor tower.

A large portrait of a fat lady was about the only interesting thing in the tower. Humphrey approached the portrait and turned to them. The portrait blinked and smiled and a few first years jumped back

"This is the Gryffindor tower, to get inside you must tell the fat lady the password, remember you can't tell any other houses what our password is, or else..... The password will change every once in a while so be wary. The first password is 'Scrum-diddly-umcious'"

With that the fat lady portrait swung open revealing a large hole that led into the common room, one by one the first years scrambled in, followed by the other students.

It was a large beautiful room with a huge fireplace and lots of comfy looking armchairs and a large red sofa, a small work desk sat in the corner and a few table around it. Everything in the room was red, mahogany or gold. Two stair cases led out of the room, one for the girl's dorms and one for the boy's dorms. Humphrey directed the boys to where they would be sleeping and a girl with long silvery blonde hair and freckles directed the girl's to their dorms.

There were a total of eleven new Gryffindors, six were boys and five were girls. The boys included, Kar, Caleb and Akmed, a small red head named Lucas Winter, a chubby boy with buck teeth named Terrance Longbottom, and a handsome young boy with shaggy blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, his name was Zachariah Vanderbolt. The girls included Ryoku, two twins with honey colored hair named Daffodil and Tulip Wispdeon, Alu Storm a pretty girl with black hair and violet eyes, Irene Cloverdale, a short African-American girl with dark brown hair, and Madison McGregor a plump girl with glasses and pigtails.

Caleb had trouble sleeping that night, the sorting hat had known that he was a werewolf, and the hat had said that he had met a vampire too, could that mean that there was a vampire in Hogwarts? Well, Dumbledoor had let a werewolf in, so any things possible. Caleb sighed and tried to sleep.

_Silverwolves: REVIEWS PLEASE! Sorry about the little character interaction, but yeah; there will be more in the next chapter! Please review! PLEASE! _


	6. Moonlight

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: Beep-boo-boo-bop. Although I am not getting many reviews I shall continue to write my humble little story here in the cold depths of Canada. (Actually I live in Vancouver so its quite warm) Hahahahahahahaha! Woot! Okay please review I need feedback......toodles._

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god.

Also Caleb's thoughts in his wolf form will be _italicized_

Chapter 6

Moonlight

The first week of school passed by quickly. Caleb was glad to find that he had all of his classes with Ryoku and Akmed. His classes included; Arithmacy, History, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Muggles Studies, and Astronomy. He escpeicially enjoyed Defense against the Dark Arts and History with their wonderful teacher Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger had apparently been a student at Hogwarts just a few years back and she had been close friends with the famous Harry Potter the one who defeated The Great Lord Voldemort himself.

"Teacup into turtle, no! Wait, I can do it, no what oh! Bloody hell!" Ryoku was mumbling to her self, transfiguration was her hardest class, plus McGonagall didn't seem to like her very much. Her teacup which was supposed to be a turtle looked more like a cup with little green legs. McGonagall had assigned seats so Ryoku got stuck sitting next to Kathryn Janson, an annoying Hufflepuff girl who kept clicking her tongue and cracking her knuckles. Ryoku shivered as she turned to see McGonagall watching her tediously.

"Ryoku Leonne, I am disappointed with you, you aren't even working with Miss Janson, and I see you paid no attention to my specific instructions to point at the teacup and say 'Tortaleum Sofranes" but, oh no, you do whatever you please, I would like to see that teacup in the form of a turtle next class Miss Leonne!" McGonagall lectured.

"Sorry, Professor but I..." Ryoku was cut off.

"Talk to me later!"

"But!"

"No buts about it, class you are dismissed!"

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman! Thinking I was, not paying attention! I can't believe it!" Ryoku fumed as her Akmed and Caleb exited class together.

"Well, you really weren't paying attention; you were too busy, fiddling with your pen to even hear what McGonagall was saying!" Akmed pointed out

"Yeah but, at least my cup had legs! Yours and Caleb's didn't even have legs!"

"It had a tail!" Caleb laughed, even though it was true, Ryoku had gotten her teacup to look a little more turtley-ish.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ryoku exclaimed. "If my cup looked more like a turtle than yours than how come McGonagall yelled at me and not you two?"

Akmed turned to her "Maybe she just doesn't like you? I mean I know Snape hates me."

"Snape hates everybody..." Caleb smiled.

The days passed quickly and soon Caleb found that it was only one day away from the full moon. He grew agitated and his body ached all over, near the full moon he tended to growl and snarl at people involuntarily. He crossed his fingers and hoped that Akmed and Ryoku wouldn't notice anything.

On the morning of the full moon, Caleb had his plan all figured out. He woke up with a growing feeling of anxiousness in his stomach, he felt weak and achy, and he had a hard time getting up. Akmed had asked him what was wrong and Caleb had simply answered...

"I feel sick; I think I'm going to skip school today."

Akmed nodded, and got up to take a cool shower and get dressed.

Caleb whimpered.

Night was on its way, and Caleb, made his way downstairs clutching his stomach, to Madame Promphrey's Office. She gave him a sad smile and led him to the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Good luck!" She whispered as she poked the root at the base of the thrashing tree with a stick.

He turned and entered the Whomping Willow.

The feeling of nausea overwhelmed him as he stumbled into the shrieking shack, the place his father had transformed over 70 times in his whole seven years. Sweat rolled down his body and he trembled. He watched from the window as the moon appeared from behind the clouds.

His body began shaking violently and he fell to his knees on the ground, he could feel his bones crunching, twisting, changing, his spine lengthening to form a tail, he watched as his pale hands became white paws. His face lengthened into a snout and his teeth painfully took the shape of canines, his ears moved to the top of his head and fur sprouted form his body. A last excruciating howl echoed throughout the shack.

He had become a wolf. A white wolf.

His mind raced his wolfish thoughts fighting with his human ones.

"_Must leave....must find away out, I have to....leave.....need to find......"_

Kar had been in the Forbidden Forest when he heard the terrifying howl. Of course, he wasn't scared or anything, what chance did an animal have against a vampire? Apparently not much of a chance at all he thought, as he stared at the dead and bloody rabbit in his hands. He smiled his white fangs glistening, this was the time he enjoyed the most, the time of being alone and being able to hunt.

To be myself he thought.

I don't have to pretend to be human here.

His thoughts were interrupted by another pitiful howl.

Kar's curiosity once again got the better of him.

He wandered towards the noise, and found himself facing a cryptic-looking shack. He desperately wanted to find out what was behind the rotting doors of the shack, but something inside him told him it wasn't safe. Or whatever was in there wasn't safe.

He was about to leave when once again a howl was heard, this time he knew he needed to find out what was in the mysterious place. He easily broke the doorknob and entered, his keen eyes picking up every movement. He came to a hall way and heard growling, a door further down was shaking terribly. His faltered for a moment then moved on creeping towards the door. His pale hand touched the knob and the noise stopped.

"_GET OUT! Someone...is here I will kill them, they will find out... I can't let...I can't let.... them see me!" _Caleb frantically spun around the room trying to find a place to hide, while his wolfish mind was hungry and wanted to find out what was on the other side of the door.

Kar stopped then turned the knob, he opened it to find the form of a large white wolf.

"A....a werewolf...." he stammered, he knew by the scent of its blood, but it was too late too wonder why a werewolf was here because the things came at him at full-force, snarling and growling, like a rabid dog. He ducked in time to miss the blow of the big animal, he watched as it slammed in to the wall, shaking with fury, the thing turned and jumped on top of him. Kar hissed and kept the wolf's jaws away from him, but he couldn't avoid the wolf's claws tearing at his chest. Kar managed to push the animal off of him, and he backed away, his robes teared and his chest bleeding. But the wolf wasn't finished with him, it charged, again but with less strength. Maybe if I can just wear it out until it collapses.... he thought. But he knew even he couldn't last that long, but if he were to run it would follow him and probably bite someone else. No, I have to keep it within the shack. He avoided the jaws of th wolf once again, ducking and dodging, praying it would tire soon.

"_Kill, him rip him apart..... bite him..... shred him..... he came he here... he must die...."_

"_I know him.....he is.....he is the boy from the train... the one who....he saved Ryoku...."_

"_Doesn't matter... kill him....he needs to die..... then my hunger will be satisfied." _

Caleb was tiring and so was Kar, they were both panting, stumbling across the floor. Finally Caleb fainted, as Kar watched the tired wolf slump to the ground he too, found himself weakening; he closed his eyes and crumpled to the floor.

Moonlight still shining through the windows.

_Silverwolves: The end, hmmm I wonder what will happen to Kar and Caleb when they wake up? Hmmmm uh...... if your thinking something bad then no, they are not going to start making out or anything this isn't a yaoi fic so yeah......muhuhahahaha. Bye!_


	7. Truth

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: My Goodness! Already the seventh chapter! Wow! Anyway.....err I don't own HP never have never will, ummm.....yeah ENJOY!_

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story is after Caleb and Kar wake up.....Uh Oh!!! Bum bum bum!

Chapter 7

Truth

Morning was near; birds could be heard chirping within the trees and the folk of Hogsmeade were already beginning their day. No one paid any attention to the old drafty shack, it wasn't part of their routine, and it wasn't part of their town. They only thing that indicated that it was even there were the bone chilling howls and terrifying screams that could be heard coming form within its walls. No one knew there were two young boys inside, one a vampire, and the other a werewolf.

Caleb's head throbbed as he woke up, he ached all over from head to toe, and he couldn't even remember what had happened the night before. He quickly grabbed the spare clothes that Madame Promphrey had sent him and changed into them. He was about to leave when he noticed a figure crumpled up in the corner of the room. He cautiously approached, and then suddenly his memory came back to him.

The boy, he had come in and I attacked him! Caleb thought suddenly. I tried to kill him!

"I only hope I didn't bite him" Caleb said out loud. He took a closer look at the boy, dark hair pale skin.... it was Kar....that weird boy we met on the Hogwarts Express. Why did he come here? Caleb pushed the boy over so that he was lying on his back. He scanned Kar's body for bite marks; the only serious damage was a claw marks running down his chest, and a scratch across his left arm. The blood had dried, but it would need stitching. Caleb sighed; if he wasn't expelled for this he was sure to get a year's detention.

Caleb knew he had to get Kar out of here, but he doubted he could carry him, so he decided to get help from a teacher; he was about to turn and leave when he heard a groan from Kar. Caleb hesitantly turned around, and saw that Kar was on sitting cross legged rubbing his arm. Kar looked up to see Caleb.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I...um...was going....to get....someone to help you...you look uh....pretty beat up..." Caleb stammered, for some reason Kar was even more frightening when he was injured.

"I don't need any help...I can walk by myself." Kar grabbed onto a window ledge and pulled him self up, he visibly winced in pain but he continued to stand. He took small steps until he was walking almost normally.

Caleb led the way out of the shack, and through the hole in the Whomping Willow, only to meet Madame Promphrey.

"My my!" She exclaimed. "I see we had quite an incident here! Come with me boys!" They followed her to the hospital wing where she tended to their wounds, she announced that Kar's injuries were pretty bad, so she was going to keep him for a dayso the wounds could heal; magic really wasn't an option for werewolf attack wounds.

Madame Promphrey told Caleb she had told Dumbledoor about the accident and Dumbledoor hadrevelead to Kar that Caleb was a werewolf, Caleb winced when he heard it, hehoped Kar wouldn't tell anybody. Caleb left the office feeling sick to his stomach from what the had done to Kar, but then again Kar had barged in on him, if he had never entered the shrieking shack none of this would have ever happened.... but one thing was still on Caleb's mind.... How did Kar get out of the Castle? It was locked to all students, it seemed impossible that anyone could have escaped.

Caleb arrived in the Gryffindor Tower just in time to go back down for breakfast.

"Caleb! Hey Caleb! Where were you last night? You never came back from the hospital wing!" Caleb turned to see Akmed coming down the stairs of the boy's dorm.

"Um, Madame Promphrey wanted be to stay the night incase I uhhhh.....got another stomach ache..."

"Oh..." Akmed smiled. "Well you missed a great History class with that Ms. Granger! We learned about that Harry Potter kid! Well, sort of we were supposed to learn about the witch revolution, but someone raised their hand and asked if she was friends with Harry Potter, and then she started telling us all these cool stories about their adventures, it was really awesome!" Akmed laughed, he could talk about a mile a minute.

As Akmed and Caleb walked down to breakfast Ryoku caught up with them, she smiled wildly and asked them

"Notice anything different?" she beamed and faced them.

"Err, you got a hair cut?" Akmed asked.

"No stupid! I got my cartilage pierced!" She pointed to her upper ear, where a pink diamond earring sparkled in the sunlight.

"Looks cool." Caleb half-smiled.

"Yeah, my brother has like six earrings on each ear, my dad practically killed him when he got them pierced." Akmed laughed.

"Well my aunt Jemina won't care, Tulip pierced it for me, she already pierced Alu and Irene's ears too!"

_(Silverwolves: incase you don't remember all the people I introduced in chapter 5 here is a review: There were a total of eleven new Gryffindors, six were boys and five were girls. The boys included, Kar, Caleb and Akmed, a small red head named Lucas Winter, a chubby boy with buck teeth named Terrance Longbottom, and a handsome young boy with shaggy blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, his name was Zachariah Vanderbolt. The girls included Ryoku, two twins with honey colored hair named Daffodil and Tulip Wispdeon, Alu Storm a pretty girl with black hair and violet eyes, Irene Cloverdale, a short African-American girl with dark brown hair, and Madison McGregor a plump girl with glasses and pigtails.)_

The three made there way down to breakfast and took a seat next to Zach Vanderbolt, Akmed and he both shared an interest in Quiddich, and were planning to try out for the team next year; as they talked excitedly about there favorite teams Ryoku started up a conversation with Alu about Derek Graham; the cute Ravenclaw 4th year. Caleb was left to think about last night's events, he thought miserably about the consciences of his actions.

After classes were over the students retreated to their dorms, Caleb was up late finishing his essay on the witch revolution. He nearly jumped out of the seat when someone else entered the room; it was Kar.

Kar turned to see if anyone else was in the room, then he looked at Caleb, his pale blue eyes suddenly seemed more human.

"You're the only one up?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Y-yes" Caleb stammered.

"Good, Dumbledoor talked to me and told me what you were, I already knew though, I smelt it on you when I saw you in the shack, he also wanted me to tell you the reason I was out there in the middle of the night...." Kar turned again to make sure they were the only ones in the room, he lowered his voice "It's because... I'm a vampire, I was out hunting.... and if you tell anyone I will personally make sure you die a slow and terrible death." He started to walk away but the looked back at Caleb and said, "I won't tell any one about you being a werewolf is you don't tell anyone about me being a vampire...." and with that he disappeared into the boy's dorms.

Caleb let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He couldn't believe what Kar had just said, but then again vampirism definitely suited Kar. Caleb went back to his homework; I won't tell he said....he had no intention of dying slowly and painfully.

**PLEASE READ BELOW! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!**

_(Silverwolves: Hey its not the end yet so don't give up on me... I wrote a chapter on Halloween and it was rather pointless so I decided to skip to winter, if you are sad about this remember I have to write about their entire time at Hogwarts and I have a lot planned for my characters and for Hermione and Snape so the Halloween chapter was just taking up time, here is the review I wrote for it though Chapter 8: Hollow's Eve Review: As Halloween approaches Ryoku and Alu let loose vampire bats around the school and get in detention, Akmed's grandfather dies and Akmed leaved Hogwarts for the week to go to the funereal, the Gryffindor tower has a Halloween Party with Butter Bear.....blah blah blah....got in trouble....end Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up ASAP!)_


	8. The Pink House

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: Hurray chapter 8! I got more reviews yeah! Gives cookies and soda to reviewers Hehehe! Thanks! Sorry for the wait here is chapter eight! (Hey that rhymed!) _

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god.

(This chapter might be excessively long, so bare with me)

Chapter 8

The Pink House

Christmas Break. Ah yes we all know the joyous moment when you realize that Friday is your last day of school, then you get two weeks off to do whatever you please. Everyone was doing something. Of course Christmas is about ten times better if celebrated with friends, so Ryoku was content on either having all her friends come to her house over Christmas break or having all her friends stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break. Either way she was going to spend Christmas with them.

On Friday afternoon Ryoku went to the owlery. She walked down from the Gryffindor tower and made her way into the large dark room filled with hundreds of owls of every shape, size and color. Ryoku scanned the owlery for Caleb's owl Soren, he had agreed on letting her use him to send a letter to her Aunt Jemina. She found the small tawny owl eating a rat on a branch. She smiled and stroked it.

"Soren... I need you to take this to my Aunt Jemina please..." She tied the parchment to the owl's talon and patted it on the head. It hooted loudly and took off.

"Hopefully Soren is a fast flyer." Ryoku said to herself as she exited the owlery. She was about to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room when she heard voices. She instead took a left down the corridor to see Snape's son Margulies and his drones Bart and Rory (pronounced Mar-goo-lees, Barth-ol-o-meyou and Roar-e) arguing with Kar.

Ryoku hid herself behind a statue of a one eyed witch and listened to them.

"I know what you are freak!" Margulies sneered at Kar.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kar calmly answered looking away.

"If people knew they would get you expelled." Rory laughed in his high pitched voice.

"Yeah! Expelled freak!" Bart jeered.

"Hnn..." Kar turned back towards Margulies. "You think your better than everyone else just because your Snape's son?" Well you're wrong. If I remember correctly you were quite frightened when I through you out of the compartment on the Hogwarts express, you're just a stupid kid who had a misspent childhood... My suggestion, if you're looking for a fight don't ask me unless you have a death wish..." Kar smiled slightly revealing his fangs.

Bart and Rory backed off while Margulies stayed put.

"Ha! You stupid freak! If I were to let it slip that you were a vampire then the whole school would be out to get you! I hold your secret in the palm of my hand!" Margulies opened his hand to demonstrate and snickered.

Ryoku was stunned, had she just heard correctly? Had they just said what she thought they said? Kar was a vampire?

Suddenly Kar caught a scent....he turned to see the annoying cat scented girl staring at him from behind a statue. He smelt fear on her and surprise.

Margulies turned to see Ryoku also.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lost little first year? I do hope you heard our little conversation! See this guy here?" Margulies pointed his hand towards Kar. "He's a vampire! And if you turn your back on him he'll suck your blood!" Margulies laughed and turned towards Kar. "You see what will happen to you if you threaten me!" With that Margulies summoned Bart towards him Bart handed him something and Margulies smirked. He tossed the thing at Kar which hit him in the arm. Kar collapsed against the wall and hissed in pain as he ripped the thing off him.

Margulies and his drones turned and walked away while laughing.

Ryoku felt a twang a pity for Kar. She approached him and glanced at his arm.

"What did they throw at you?" she asked him softly.

"A cross... I think..." he looked towards it.

Ryoku went to pick it up. It was wrapped in a white cloth. A golden cross.

She set it down.

"Are you okay?" She asked him reaching towards his arm.

He jerked his arm away. "I'm fine..." he rolled up his sleeve. A cross shaped wound was on his arm and it was bleeding.

Kar stood up. Ryoku followed suit.

"Do you want me to take you to Madame Promphrey?" She asked

"No I'm sure she's had enough of me for the time being."

Ryoku wondered what he meant by that.

Then he looked at her, his pale blue eyes showed confusion.

"You're not afraid of me? I am a vampire you know..." he looked away.

"Ummm, well yes I guess, but um no... I mean I don't think you would bite anybody purposely and those guys are...well I mean...uh I'm sorry I'm babbling... I guess what I mean to say I'm not afraid really because... well I've had experience with people who are well...um different so I won't tell anybody if that's what you want to know..." She blushed.

"Thanks" He half-smiled.

From that point on Ryoku looked at Kar from a different perspective.... he wasn't the freaky kid who didn't talk, or the guy that everyone was afraid of, he was almost...more human than before....

The next day at breakfast Ryoku received a letter from Aunt Jemina, it stated:

_**Dear Ryoku,**_

**_It is good to here from you! Vexin and Amme say hello! They really wanted to see you over Christmas! If you and your friends want to you can come to our house over the break, but you may also stay at Hogwarts if you want to. I'm very eager to meet the people you talk about so much! Please decide soon dearest! Send me your response with the fastest owl you can find. I really must be going now I've got a date with a game of Bingo! Hope to see you soon! _**

_**Many Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**Aunt Jemina**_

Ryoku smiled at her Aunts letter, she needed to ask her friends if they would rather stay at Hogwarts, go to her house or go home to their families. She turned to Alu who was sitting next to her. _(Hey guys guess what Alu is going to become another main character so stay tuned!) _

"Alu do you think you could stay at my house over Christmas break? I'm sure it would be lots of fun! I'm inviting a few other people too..."

"I probably can since my dad is going to be on a business trip in America and I was going to have to say here anyway." Alu grinned wiping a strand of black hair out of her face.

"Great! Lemme ask Caleb and Akmed too!" Ryoku tabbed Caleb on the shoulder who was sitting on the other side of her.

"Caleb so ya think you can come to my house over break? My Aunt says I could invite a few people!"

"I hope so; my parents don't do anything for Christmas and its bloody boring... I'll send them an owl today."

"Cool, I'm gonna ask Akmed."

Akmed turned to her; he was sitting across from her.

"What about me?" He smiled playfully.

"Do you want to come to my house over break?" She asked him

"You already asked me that remember and I asked my dad and he said 'Yes Akmed if you behave well and don't get into any trouble and use your manners' So yeah I can come"

"Brilliant! All my friends can come!" Ryoku caught a glimpse of Kar who was sitting at the end of the table, picking at his food.

Then a thought entered her head. 'Why was Kar here at breakfast? He was a vampire shouldn't vampire be drinking blood and stuff?' It was then she realized he wasn't eating he was just playing with his food looking bored. 'So this is what he goes through every day? Just sitting around during mealtimes? How incredibly dull that must be! I wonder what the other would think if I asked Kar to come with us? Ha! What a thought they'd probably be like; _Are you insane Ryoku, asking HIM to come along! He looks at people like he's going to rip their throats out! I don't intend to have my stupid throat ripped out any time soon ya know!!! _Actually that be more along the lines of something Akmed would say... Caleb would probably say something like; _I guess you could bring him with but, doesn't he like threaten to kill people all the time? Wouldn't he kill us? Well whatever it's your decision, I just think being ripped to shreds would be really painful... _Ryoku laughed at this. Alu on the other hand would probably be like; _Kar? As in Karmithius Dellon? I mean he could come, he's cute in all but he's kinda creepy... Have you seen his ayes there like such a weird color! I personally get the shivers whenever I'm around him, and doesn't he like try to kill people sometimes? I don't know. It might me a rumor... _Yes perhaps it would be suicide to ask Kar come with. But he always looked so lonely, yet she got the feeling that he liked it better that way. Then she was ripped from her train of thought as she her someone yelling in her ear....loudly.

"Hello?!?! Anyone home? Hello, this is Alu speaking!" Alu was gently knocking on Ryoku's head whilst laughing her head off.

"What??? I was thinking OKAY!" Ryoku snapped.

"Yeah I know one minute you were all like 'hey do ya wanna come to my house over break?' And the next you were all like 'duuuuuuhhh...' what's up?" Alu smiled, and tugged at Ryoku's sleeve.

"Nothing I was just thinking of an idea....but I'll ask you guys later." Ryoku went back to her bacon.

"Okay then..." Alu said sarcastically, and started to talk to a Gryffindor second year about the awesome Halloween party they threw.

Later that day in the dorm Ryoku gathered Caleb, Akmed and Alu together to ask them about inviting Kar.

They were all seated around the fire place. Caleb and Alu on the two-person couch and Akmed and Ryoku on two big armchairs.

"So, what I wanted to ask you guys is... um what would you guys say if I invited Kar to come to my house for Christmas with us?"

The initial reaction was...speechlessness. Akmed had his mouth wide open, Caleb shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Alu's eyes were as big as saucers.

Ryoku giggles nervously. "Bad idea?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well..." began Caleb. "I mean we don't really know him that well, and well, I mean..." Caleb thought uneasy about the fact that Kar was a vampire, little did he know that he wasn't the only one who knew Kar's secret.

"I guess you could invite him, but he sends a pretty bad vibe if you know what I mean, and I thought he like hated to talk to people." Alu shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the boy's dorms to make sure no one was eaves dropping.

"The only reason I want to invite him is because I had a conversation with him yesterday, and I don't know he seemed so lonely all the time. I just feel bad for him, and I actually think he enjoyed talking to him, and if you remember he did save our buts on the train to Hogwarts ya know, I mean he can't be all that bad.... right?" Ryoku lowered her gaze and sighed. "If you don't feel comfortable with him coming then that's fine with me..."

"Invite him if you want... I feel bad for him too sometimes..." Akmed spoke up. "I don't care.... it's not like he's going to kill us."

Ryoku was stunned, Akmed hadn't flipped out, cursed, scoffed or laughed at her.

"Um okay, how about we take a vote all in favor say aye....?" Ryoku glanced at her friends.

"Aye..."

"Aye... I guess"

"Okay whatever Aye..."

"Aye, so we all agree I can ask him?"

"Yep, if that's what you really want!" Alu smiled and stood up. "Now I gotta go owl my dad about staying with you!"

"Yeah I should probably owl my parents too." Caleb stood up and left with Alu.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, if you hadn't I'm sure Caleb and Alu wouldn't have...." Ryoku patted Akmed on the shoulder and beamed.

"No problem, I thought I'd humor you..." Akmed stood up also. "I'm going to go find Zach, we were going to have a wizard's chess tournament with Terrance and Lucas... "See ya later..." he walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Yeah..." Ryoku said to herself "I have to find Kar."

Ryoku wandered down to the library, she had a hunch that he would be in the library, since know one in their right mind would think about studying over break.

She was right, she found him in the corner sitting at a small table reading a book. She smiled; he wasn't even reading he was really staring out the window.

Kar scented her and he turned, his eyes narrowed slightly then he went back to staring at the window.

"Hi Kar, can I uh sit?" Ryoku asked him while placing her hand on the other chair.

"Suit yourself..." he closed his book and looked at her. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to um, stay at my house over break.... Um I'm inviting some other people, so uh...yeah." She flushed and shrugged her shoulders; and she felt a purr rising in her throat.

Kar raised his eyebrow in surprise. Out of all the things he expected from Hogwarts, he had never expected someone to ask him to their house, ever......

"You would actually invite me to your house? Are you serious?" He didn't know if he wanted to come or not, a part of him actually wanted to go, and a part of him thought it was a stupid idea.

"Yes I really seriously want you to come! I asked my friends and they all agreed! I mean I thought it might be fun..... I don't know you just look so lonely all the time, and to be honest when I first met you I really wanted to get to know you better, but you were just so reclusive all the time..."

Kar smiled faintly. "I guess you get to become that way when you're constantly worrying about people finding out if you're a vampire..." he sighed.

"So is that a yes... or a no?" She smiled hopefully at him.

"I suppose it's a yes..."

"Oh! Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ryoku grinned and pulled Kar into a hug. Kar jerked back a little, but then gave in; there really was no fighting a girl as ambitious as Ryoku...

She backed off and smiled. "Sorry, I got a little carried away their...."

"No problem, I just have to owl my Mum." He got up and put his book back and started towards the dorm with Ryoku at his heals.

They arrived to find Caleb and Alu talking quietly about something, Akmed and Lucas having a heated match of wizard's chess and a bunch of sixth years showing off their brooms to third years.

Alu looked up and smiled apprehensively. "So are you coming to Ryoku's house over break?"

"I guess I am..." he tried to manage a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Ryoku giggled.

"Whose up for a snowball fight?!?!?!" a tall skinny sixth year asked in a loud voice.

Many yeses and cheers were heard throughout the room.

INTERMITION

(Please take this time to get a beverage and/or use the restroom)

(Okay back to the story)

The snowball fight started with the first years and sixth years against the third years and fifth years, even Kar joined in on the fun. By the end of it everyone was panting heavily and sinking to their knees on the ground, Kar's black hair was covered in white, Caleb practically blended in with the snow, Akmed had a huge grin plastered on his face, this was the first time he had ever seen snow and Alu was making a snow angel whilst laughing her head off. Ryoku smiled at her friends, although Kar looked slightly grumpy because he was covered in snow and Caleb looked like he was about to collapse, she could sense a general feeling of happiness, she purred, and quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

The other Gryffindors had already went inside but Caleb, Akmed, Ryoku, Kar and Alu stayed out side and decided to go for a walk.

Akmed stood up and shook the snow off him like a dog, and Caleb laughed. The five kids slowly made their way to the lake, it was frozen solid. Ryoku smiled and dared Alu to take a step onto the ice-covered lake.

Alu bravely took a step to find that it was perfectly solid, her friends followed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ryoku laughed. "We all get to go to my house! It's going to be tons of fun!"

She laughed as she watched Caleb and Akmed slip on the ice for the twelfth time.

She and Kar had amazing balance, partly because she was half-cat demon, and Kar was a vampire.

Alu had only fallen twice and now she was pulling Caleb up.

Caleb made a sound that sounded like a bark and everyone laughed.

Kar even laughed a little too, it was the first time he had laughed at Hogwarts.

Ryoku felt unusually cat-like today.

She didn't even know that Akmed felt unusually dog-like, or that Caleb felt unusually wolf-like. None of them realized that by spending so much time with each other their animal senses were on high. Even Alu could sense something strange in the air.

Kar of course knew that there was something strange about all of them. Ryoku smelt like a cat, Akmed smelt like a dog, and he already knew Caleb was a werewolf, and their was also something weird about Alu too, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Alu and Ryoku laughed as Akmed fell on the ice once again.

"Shut-up" he growled "It's not my fault I have no balance..."

"Ooo someone's got a temper..." Alu taunted.

The five continued to play on the ice until Caleb started shivering madly and they had to practically drag Akmed of the ice because he couldn't even stand.

They all took hot showers and shivered together by the fire place.

"What a day..." Ryoku sighed.

"It was fun though." Caleb shivered.

Kar nodded.

Akmed started to fall asleep and his head fell on Alu's shoulders.

"You little!!!" She snarled.

"Ah just let him sleep ickle Akmed is very tired!" Ryoku cooed in a baby voice.

"That reminds me I need to owl my mom!" Kar stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment off the desk and he quickly scribbled a note.

"Be right back..." he mumbled.

"I'm glad you invited him Ryoku...." Alu nudged her friend after Kar had left.

"Me too, I mean he can actually be quite nice!' Ryoku glanced at the clock and frowned. "It's getting late…" She said sighed. "Time for bed"

"What are we going to do with him?" Caleb pointed to Akmed still sleeping with his head on Alu's shoulder.

Alu grinned maniacally and then shouted in Akmed's ear "AKMED HURRY WAKE UP! THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE! OH GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO BURN!!"

"Ahhhhh!!! What the school is on fire?!?!? Where?? Quick put it out!!!" Akmed jumped up and spun around looking for an imaginary fire.

Caleb, Ryoku and Alu began to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?!?!" Akmed demand

"The schools not on fire dufus!" Alu laughed wiping tears out of her eyes. "You were sleeping on my shoulder so I had to wake you up.

"Oh ha ha what a hoot! I think I'll go die now." Akmed grumbled sarcastically as he walked away.

The next day Kar received a letter from his mother. She was clearly upset about him wanting to stay with humans over Christmas break.

Dear Karmithius,

_**I cannot say that I approve of you staying with the human girl you speak of. Yet I do not wish to disappoint you; I thought you would heed my warnings but oh no! You disobeyed me. Yet somehow I feel that getting to know these people will help you. It's just a feeling so don't get any ideas of bringing them to our house! That would be foolish of you, but I know that you have a good head on your shoulders. I trust you to be on your best behavior there Karmithius. So yes, you may go.**_

_**But I better see you,**_

_**Over summer break!**_

**_Ursula_**

Kar stuffed the letter in his pocket and whispered to Ryoku that he could go.

"Awesome! You got your stuff packed right?" She beamed.

"Uh, yeah, lemme go get it."

The students going home waitedpatientlyoutside for the Hogwarts express, it was freezing cold, below 10 degrees. Akmed with only his tattered old robe was being hugged by Alu and Ryoku who had big winter robes.

Kar and Caleb shivered while waiting for the Express.

Finally it arrived, the students boarded as fast as possible and scrambled into compartments.

Alu, Akmed, Ryoku, Caleb and Kar found a compartment in the back; they were soon joined by Zach, Terence and Irene. (As you know those compartments are meant for like for people so they were very much squished) Kar sat by the window with Ryoku next to him Alu next to Ryoku and Caleb up against the wall next to Alu. On the other side Irene was against the window, she was seated next to Zach who was seated next to Akmed, and against that wall was Terrence. (Confused?  So am I...) All the kids felt extremely uncomfortable, especially Kar who was squished against Irene's knees and Ryoku's side.

They talked throughout the whole train ride. First about Quiddich, them about the teachers, then about what they were doing over vacations and finally it moved to Quiddich again.

Caleb was bored out of his skull. Quiddich didn't interest him, but Zach, Akmed, Alu and Irene babbled excitedly for the rest of the ride.

After about two hours the trains stopped. Students slowly got off and back onto platform 9 and ¾.

Ryoku and friends exited the platform to find themselves once again surrounded by muggles. Ryoku scanned the crowd for Aunt Jemina and her little siblings. She yelped happily when she spotted them.

"This way!" she screeched.

The followed her to find a large woman with gray hair and huge Hazel eyes, and two smaller children one with shiny blonde hair and Ryoku's mocha tinted eyes and one with light brown hair and golden eyes.

The robust woman squeezed Ryoku then Ryoku's siblings each hugged her.

"Guys....this is my Aunt Jemina, and these are my siblings, Vexin and Amme..."

"It's very nice to meet you!" Jemina laughed.

Ryoku pointed to each of her friends as she introduced them.

"This is Alu, this is Akmed, this is Kar and this is Caleb."

As Ryoku introduced her friends, Jemina hugged each of them lifting them into the air and then setting them down.

Kar wanted to tell her not to touch him but he didn't want to be rude.

(Silverwolves: Wow this is page number 12!)

"Oh Dear! We really must be going now! I nearly forgot about dinner!" Jemina huffed.

They followed Jemina to the street where she hailed a taxi.

"It's going to be a tight fit I'm afraid children, if you don't mind." Jemina got into the front seat.

"Oh don't worry Jemina, were quite used o tight fits!" Ryoku giggled as she winked at Alu.

The seven kids piled into the taxi (including Amme and Vexin) the Taxi was meant for five people so everyone had to go two to a seat.

The taxi ride was bumpy, Ryoku talked eagerly about her house and Amme and Vexin talked about their muggle schools.

As soon as they arrived, they saw that Ryoku lived in the country. Her house was a large Southern style house with a gigantic deck. The only unusual thing about it was that it was painted a striking shade of hot pink. (Hell yes!)

"Nice house..." commented Akmed. No one was really sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Isn't it pretty?" Me and Jemmy painted it with Vexy and Ryaroo." Amme smiled.

"Uh who's Vexy?" Asked Alu

"And Ryaroo?" Asked Caleb

Kar smiled a little.

"Oh, Amme has a tendency to give people nicknames, I'm Ryaroo, Vexin is Vexy and Jemina is Jemmy."

"Are you kids gonna stand there jabbering all day or are you gonna come in?" Jemina called from the porch.

"Coming!" The kids called.

_(Silverwolves: That is the end! Wow! I feel so proud and stuff! Some parts were a little rough, but I wanted to get this in by Christmas! It's weird that I'm writing this story around the same time things are happening to the kids (I.e.: CHRISTMAS) duh... Anywho, I hope you review! Ugh there I go rhyming again. I do hope you're listening. Remember the pack of wolves I told ya about? Yeah, their still around so BEWARE!)_

_PLEASE READ DIALOGBELOW!_

_Wolf 1: Prepare to get eaten!_

_Wolf 2: Foolish humans!_

_Wolf 1: Shut up Carl._

_Wolf 2: My names not Carl!_

_Wolf 1: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!_

_Wolf 3: Aren't ya gonna introduce me?_

_Wolf 4: Yeah whatta about muh? _

_Wolf 1: You guys are dull and uninteresting._

_Wolf 2: My name is Koji._

_Wolf 3: Duh Asshole._

_Wolf 1: My name is Soto._

_Wolf 3: You asses._

_Wolf 4: I'm Wicca, the cranky one is Aiden._

_Aiden: God damnit why'd ya tell em who I was?_

_Wicca: Cuz you're an annoying bastard._

_Koji: Keep the peace Wolf brethren! _

_Soto: Kills Koji_

_Wicca: Yikes, it's getting kinda violent; any way unless you want to get mauled I suggest you leave._

_Aiden: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?_

_Wicca: Our public! Say goodbye to the public!_

_Wolves wave goodbye_

_(Silverwolves: For more adventurous with Ryoku, Akmed, Kar, Caleb and Alu stay tuned, and also for more adventurous with Wicca, Aiden, Koji and Soto. )_


	9. Head Cheese, Gifts, and Freeze Tag

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: Chapter 9! I'm so happy! Eh for all you romance buffs, BEWARE! Muhuhaha! Romance is coming soon, but remember my characters are only like 11 years old so yeah. Any way I don't own HP never will, um yeah enjoy! _

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story is about them at "THE PINK HOUSE" Enjoy!

_**BY THE WAY TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! OH YEAH!**_

Chapter 9

Head Cheese, Gifts and Freeze Tag

"Hurry up! Dinner will get cold!" Jemina called.

The kids entered the house, the obnoxiously hot pink house.

Only to find that it was just as obnoxious on the inside as it was on the outside. The entryway was painted a brilliant blue color and several species of plants were hanging from the high ceiling. They quickly took off their shoes and followed Ryoku into the kitchen which was a lemon yellow color, the counters were dark blue and in the center of the kitchen was a large red table with assorted papers piled on top of it. A large pot was on the stove magically stirring itself.

"What are we having?" Ryoku asked Jemina as Caleb, Alu, Akmed, Kar, Vexin and Amme took a seat.

"Head cheese, with Fish and chips and Yorkshire pudding!" Jemina smiled as she stirred sniffed at the pot on the stove.

"And some lovely black tea!" Jemina laughed as she added several tea bags to the large pot.

Ryoku glanced at Kar. She wondered if he could even eat human food. _What if he was allergic to it? What if he died? Hold on wait, he is already technically dead.... but...._

"Dinner is served!" Jemina set a silver platter with a large chunk of head cheese on it, on the table, and then she passed plates around and set a platter of fish and chip on the table. Finally she poured tea into the tiniest of tea cups and plopped Yorkshire pudding into their bowls.

She sat down and glanced at all of them. "Eat up!" She cried.

_(Silverwolves: For those of you who don't know what head cheese is I think it's like a cooked hog's head, with all the eyes and stuff removed. Very nasty.)_

Ryoku, Amme and Vexin were quite used to head cheese, fish and chips and Yorkshire pudding. But Caleb, Alu, Akmed and Kar didn't exactly find the meal appetizing.

Kar silently ate the pudding. Caleb bravely tried head cheese and the werewolf part of him actually liked it. Alu ate the fish and chips and managed to eat all of her pudding but didn't touch the cheese and all Akmed could manage was the chips.

"Now if there's one thing I can do, it's making a good head cheese!" Jemina grinned at the kids.

"Can we be excused? I wanna give them a tour of our house." Ryoku asked her aunt.

"Of coarse dear, and show them where to put their luggage." Jemina waved them away.

The kids gathered their luggage and Ryoku led them up a spiral staircase to the second floor.

Five doors and one long hallway later they stopped in front of Ryoku's room.

"I haven't seen my room for so long! It's probably really messy..." Ryoku opened the door. She and her friends stepped in. Revealing a large room painted dark blue. Her bed was enormous, covered in millions of pillows and stuffed animals, a canopy resting above it.

"So this is your room?" Alu said as she ran to Ryoku's bed and flopped down on the soft mattress. "This is amazing!"

"Where do you want us to put our stuff?" Kar asked looking around the room.

"Uh you can just throw it anywhere; me and Alu are sleeping in here and you guys are sleeping in the guest room..."

Akmed seated himself in a large futon and Caleb sat down on a divan (couch like thing) Kar remained standing and glanced at a picture on Ryoku's dresser. It was a picture of a woman, she had long blonde hair, bright green eyes and a smiling face, she was holding a tiny baby girl in her hands, the only strange thing about the picture was that the woman had small grey cat ears perched on the top of her head.

Kar was about to inquire about the picture when Ryoku saw him looking at it.

"Uh, that's my mom.... "Ryoku said grabbing the picture. "She holding me, it was uh, Halloween and she dressed up as a cat!" Ryoku laughed nervously.

Kar laughed inwardly. He didn't believe her. She smelt like a cat, her mother had cat ears, and even her brother and sister smelt like cats. It was obvious, Ryoku had cat demon heritage, and she apparently didn't want anyone to know about it.

The next three days passed quickly, Ryoku took her friends down to the frozen creek and they attempted to teach Akmed how to ice-skate, Aunt Jemina took the kids into town to buy Christmas presents. (They had done a secret Santa thing so they only had to buy one present), and on the day before Christmas, they helped decorate the already flashy pink house.

Jemina lifted Amme up into the air and Amme placed a star on top of the Christmas tree.

"It looks beautiful!" Ryoku commented.

"We make a good team!" Alu smiled. "We should go into business!" she brushed her hair out of her face and glanced at Caleb. He had been looking awfully pale lately and he seemed to always be tired.

"You okay?" she whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah...uh who?" he asked looking around.

"I said are you okay?" she asked him once again.

"Oh, yes. 't be better" he fake smiled. In truth, the full moon was coming up once again and he felt the o-so-familiar weariness overwhelm him.

Later Vexin arranged a game of freeze tag outside. Caleb and Kar declined, Caleb because he wasn't feeling well, and Kar because he wasn't all that found of running around touching people.

Caleb wandered into Ryoku's room and peeked at her calendar.

_December 27th is the full moon. _He thought about what he was going to do. But soon he found he could barely stand so he sat down on the futon and quickly nodded off.

Kar had been given permission to use the library. He was hoping he could be alone but unfortunately Amme had followed him.

"Read me a story Karry!" she asked.

"No, and my names not Karry, its Kar."

"Please? Pretty please? Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh....." She pleaded looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Fine, just promise to be quite, go pick out a book." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Karry!" Amme ran off in search of a book.

She came back with The Night Before Christmas she smiled brightly and handed him the book. Just as he opened it she jumped up onto his lap.

"Read!" she pointed at the book.

"Fine fine, hold on"

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;" he read quietly.

"Louder!" she demanded. "And let me see the pictures, and you have to do the voices to that's how Ryaroo reads!"

He growled.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,"

"Good!" she exclaimed

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;"

He paused for a moment and glanced at her.

"Keep going!" she urged.

"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer and Vixen!

On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Donner and Blixen!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too."

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound."

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."

"What's a peddler?" Amme asked tugging at Kar's hair.

"Do you want me to finish the story?" he glared at her.

"Sorry... Karry"

"His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;"

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly."

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;"

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;"

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Kar finished.

"That was a good story! Now read it again!" Amme tugged at another strand of his hair and he refrained from snarling.

He grabbed her hand and removed it from his hair.

"I don't have time to read it again... maybe tomorrow.... "Kar sighed and Amme jumped off his lap.

"Okee Dokee Karry!" she laughed and ran off.

Kar picked through the library books for a while and then gave up, he felt restless, probably because he hadn't had any blood since he arrived three days ago.

He wandered outside. He could hear the Laughter of Ryoku, Vexin, Akmed and Alu, but he walked in the opposite direction. _Maybe I'll find a rabbit or something.... _he thought. He walked on. Soon he found and a small grove of trees and on the other side was another house.

_Muggles... _he could smell a man a woman a young child and a perhaps a pet cat. He saw the mother and child were inside the house, probably cooking a Christmas dinner. He couldn't tell where the man was. Then he saw the cat, a dull orange color, it was walking around in the wet snow looking for birds to catch.

He could feel his blood lust take over him. He could here the cat's fast heart beat.

_No, I can't...._ he thought. _Not a house pet. _Kar watched the small feline. It had seen him; it curiously wandered over to him.

"You smell like Ryoku" he smiled and stroked its back and it purred. He was in a different world now, he didn't even know what he was doing but he found himself picking the cat up and tracing his fingers along its neck.

He found the artery. He lowered himself. The cat protested loudly as Kar sunk his fangs into its neck.

Dead. In an instant. He dropped the cat on the icy ground. He came back to reality. He stood up.

_I just killed their pet cat. _He thought bitterly.

Kar drifted back to the house. He didn't bother knocking. Inside, Ryoku and the others were sitting by the fire sipping tea. Caleb had joined them; he was still looking a bit peaky.

"Hey Kar, where were you?" Ryoku smiled at him.

He shook his head.

"Uh do you want some tea?" Ryoku took a good look at him.

His eyes were glazed over, he was trembling and panting.

"What? Oh please no. No. Not hungry. I mean.... I'm...." he rambled and then made his way to the stairs.

"Wow, what's eating him?" Alu asked.

"I don't know he looked weird though." Ryoku went back to her tea.

Akmed stared out the window. He wanted desperately to be in his dog form. He sighed.

"Uh, I think I left my hat outside I'm gonna go get it. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door without even a coat.

"But.... began Vexin. "He wasn't even wearing a hat...."

Akmed ran as far away from the house as he could. He came along a set of tracks.

He shifted into his dog form, a sleek dark brown grey hound. He shivered a little. Then he caught a scent.

_Kar_? He followed the tracks. He yelped as a piece of ice caught between his paw pads.

A grove of trees. Leading to a house. But what caught his eyes was the light grey shape that lay on the ground. _(Silverwolves: I assumed dogs see in black and white so yeah orange would be light grey...)_ He approached the thing to find that it was a cat. It lay in a pool of its own blood. Two small puncture holes were indented into its neck.

He sniffed at the poor animal. It smelt like blood, some people he didn't recognize and Kar. That was the most recent scent. He backed away.

Akmed shifted back into his human form.

Had Kar done this to this cat?

He ran back to the house.

He knocked and Ryoku answered the door.

"Find your hat?" asked Alu.

He raised his eyebrow. "What? What hat? Oh that hat! Um, no. Must have uh blown away or something..." he trailed off and slumped down to the ground.

"Okay no one leave the house from now on because if you come back you'll begin to ramble like an idiot!" Alu laughed

Akmed sighed.

That night no one dreamed of sugar-plums.

The next morning Alu was first to wake up. She was eager to give her present to her friends. She shook Ryoku awake.

"Today is Christmas! Up up up!" She shouted.

"Who?" Ryoku rubbed her eyes and peeled her blankets off. Shuddering from the loss of warmth.

"Christmas!" Alu wailed.

"Shut up, lemme brush my teeth first." Ryoku stepped out of bed and slipped on her slippers. _(Silverwolves Hehe! I love the way that sounds)_ Ryoku walked to the bathroom and locked the door and began to slowly slowly brush her teeth.

Alu tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Finally Ryoku immerged from the bathroom.

Let's go wake up the guys!

Alu scrambled to the boy's room, thrust open the door and walked inside. Akmed was sleeping on one bed, and Caleb on the other bed and Kar was sleeping on the couch.

Alu went up to Caleb's bed and started to shake him. She giggled when she noticed that he had his shirt off.

"Oh please..." Ryoku walked in and rolled her eyes. She threw put her hair into a ponytail and sat down on a wicker chair.

Alu shook Caleb harder and he bolted up and snarled at Alu and glared at her with livid yellow-green eyes.

"Yikes someone has a temper...." she put her hands up and backed away.

Caleb shook his head. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Alu I was having a bad dream."

"No problem, I think."

Ryoku helped her wake Kar up who was sleeping like a rock.

And finally Akmed woke up from all the commotion going on.

"Come on! It's Christmas! Let's go open presents!" she called trotting off.

Ryoku and Alu walked down the spiral staircase into the living room. The beautiful tree sparkled proudly, showing off the presents underneath it.

"Lemme go wake up Jem..." Ryoku rubbed her eyes again and went to wake up Jemina.

Soon everyone was down stairs and seated on the couch, floor or love seat.

"So who want's to go first?" Jemina asked groggily her hair in a frizzy bun and her eyes with dark circles under them.

"Oh me me me!" Alu jumped from her seat and grabbed a present.

"A little advise..." Akmed yawned. "Cut down on the sugar..."

"Oh shut up Akmed! You better be nice to me cuz this present is for you!"

She handed him a small box wrapped in bright green paper.

He took it and began to unwrap it, revealing two small books.

"Learning the tricks and trade of Quiddich" he read aloud "And The Quiddich book of Plays" he smiled brightly flipping through the pages.

"Wow this is amazing! How did you know I wanted these?" He grinned again his grey eyes sparkling.

"Duh cuz you told me how much you wanted to learn how to play Quiddich like a pro..." Alu waved her hand around and then grabbed another present.

"Wow! Thank you!" Akmed set the gift aside and pulled a gift out from under the tree.

"This one is for Ryoku!" he handed her a box wrapped in sparkling white paper.

"Oooh! It's so pretty! Can I keep the wrapping paper?" She shook the box madly.

"I don't care just open it!" Akmed rolled his eyes.

Ryoku tore off the paper. Inside the box was a glimmering red cloak.

"Oh wow! Akmed it's beautiful!" Ryoku tried the cloak on. It was a perfect fit.

"It's not just an ordinary cloak though, as long as you're wearing I, nothing can hurt you not even Lord Voldemort himself!" When Akmed said this several heads turned.

"That name is not to be uttered in this house! It could bring him back from the dead!" Jemina clicked her tongue.

"Sorry..." Akmed muttered.

"It's nothing..." Ryoku whispered. "Jemina is just very superstitious..."

"Oh..."

"I want to give my gift now!" Ryoku stood up and cleared her throat. "Mine is for Kar!" she handed Kar a gift wrapped in denim blue paper.

"Kar opened it slowly. Revealing a round silver object with a sharp pint at one end. A flat screen on the belly of the object glowed peculiarly.

"What is it?" He murmured.

"A friend or enemy detector!" Ryoku exclaimed. "Just point it to any person you wish to know about and say "Reveal!" Then the screen will light up and tell you if that person is a friend or enemy! It also buzzes if an enemy is nearby. I bought it at Gizmo's Odds and Ends if you want to return it...."

"No I won't return it, it's cool, thank you." Kar stuffed the strange object in his pocket.

"You're welcome!"

Kar stood up and retrieved his present from underneath the tree.

He handed it to Caleb.

"I really didn't know what to get so Alu helped me." He shrugged.

Caleb opened the box. Inside of it was a large book titled "Learning, Knowing and Mastering Defense against the Dark Arts by Brock Framingham."

"Awesome! This is the book I was trying to convince my dad to buy me..." Caleb flipped through the pages each containing a spell, hex or trick of the trade from Brock Framingham himself.

"I suppose you can guess who's name I drew...." Caleb got his present from under the tree a large silver bag with a pink bow tapped on the front.

Alu took the present and ripped the bow off. She then placed it on her head.

"You look like an idiot." Ryoku smiled.

"You wanna get beat?" Alu held up her fists.

"No thank you, just open your gift before I get the bug spray."

"Oh haha!"

"Shut up you two you're giving me a headache!" Akmed growled.

"Keep your shirts on!" Alu opened her bag, and took out a large box of assorted magical candy, Alu being a sugar nut was inexplicably frenzied by this.

"Oh! Caleb! You shouldn't have! Now I'll be up all night annoying you guys!" she smiled maniacally. "Oh well!"

Everyone laughed.

On the last day of their visit everyone was more or less sad to go. Jemina had given each of them a small box containing a large amount of baked goods. Surprisingly they tasted much better then head cheese.

Akmed remembered the dead cat. He wanted to ask Kar about it but he doubted he would conjure up enough guts to do it.

They called a bus and the whole way there Jemina blubbered about how much she would miss Ryoku. At the train station everyone received a numerous amount of hugs from Amme, Vexin and Jemina. The kids were followed by Jemina, Vexin and Amme until they boarded the train.

Suddenly Kar felt a buzzing in his pocket.

He took out his Friend or enemy detector. It buzzed wildly. It looked at the screen, on it, it read **_ENEMY_**. He looked to where it was pointing.

And there out the window waving goodbye to them was Jemina Vexin and Amme.

It was pointing to Vexin....

(Silverwolves: Hey hope you liked this one thank you all for all your lovely reviews! I truly appreciate them and in reply to a few.....)

Komaru Ryu: Kar says he wishes to be let go because he doesn't like having his hair mussed up. Haha, thank you! My wolves say they like you too.

lilacfairy : I have plans for sort of a flashback thing, and Ron and Harry are going to be in it. But I can't tell you what is to become of them yet because it would ruin my plot a bit... but keep reading and you are soon to find out  Also Alu's secret will be revealed soon! I have lots of thing planned for upcoming chapters including ROMANCE! Woot!

dark fire chain: Please don't kill me!  no I have no plans for Snape and Hermione to fall in love. Actually on the contrary Hermione is in love with someone else in this story, I won't say who though. Don't worry I have a old character reunion at Caleb's house in another chapter. Also there will be a meeting with the marauders. Haha!

Schnebz: What a coincidence! Is the first time I've wrote about them too all at once too.

Melcsi: The mother of Snape's son is a woman I made up. Her name is Agatha Acanthi Rose Guelévuez. She is Hispanic and she is also up in later chapters... something to do with Kar and her and mass murder trials.

Now the moment I'm sure you've all bean waiting for is the nice little chat with my wolves!

_Wicca: We're back!_

_Aiden: Shut up. Go to hell._

_Wicca: Been there done that._

_Koji: I'm not dead! Hurray!_

_Aiden: Oh yeah??? We can change that!_

_Koji: Hide me! Hides behind Wicca_

_Wicca: Where's Soto?_

_Koji: HE probably killed him!_

_Aiden: Who me? I wouldn't hurt a fly. Squashes random fly_

_Wicca: Yeah right pinhead._

_Soto: Hello! Friends! Isn't today a lovely day? Look at the sky....so blue! The grass so green...._

_Aiden: What have you been smoking weed again dirtbag?_

_Koji: Seriously and it's in the middle of the GOD DAMN WINTER!_

_Wicca: No, he just got back from the insane asylum._

_Koji: What he go there for?_

_Wicca: Oh, various reasons._

_Aiden: Clears throat Are you dimwits aware that there are HUMANS watching us?!?_

_Koji: Oooh! Wow! stares at humans sure are ugly creatures._

_Wicca: Shoo humans go away!_

_Soto: And the humans so fleshy.... and the sun so bright.... and the clouds so...._

_Koji: Someone shut him up before I pulverize him!_

_Aiden: kills Soto _

_Wicca: Oh dear! Looks like it's time for you to go no! Do come back. _

_Aiden: Next time bring food bitches!_

_Soto: I see a white light! _

_Aiden: You aren't friggen dead yet you little asshole! _

_Koji: Okay love ya buy bye! shuts random curtain_

_Silverwolves: THE END LOVE YOU PEOPLE!_


	10. What happened to Holloway?

A New Begging

By Silverwolves

_Silverwolves: AH! I am so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! AGH! School is just killing me lately plus we had to drive to the USA, the providence or state or whatever.... Florida ... so like time was also an issue, so I apologize..... I had to stuff Kar in my closet for a whole week and he was pretty pissed off, plus my wolves are now officially against me....eh.... I'll give em steak tonight. Anyway please enjoy this story/fanfic/chapter....whatever...._

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story is them back at school.... blah.....

(This chapter will be short so BEWARE!)

Chapter 10

_What happened to Holloway?_

"Ahhhhhh!" Alu stretched her arms and grinned. "It feels_ **so **_good to be back......" She threw her stuff under her four poster bed and flopped down on it.

"I know.... a whole week with those guys can be exhausting." Ryoku laughed and sat down on her bed too, stroking her red defense cloak from Akmed.

"But fun." Alu added

"Yeah definitely fun, I'm surprised Kar actually came with us, I mean this could very well be the begging of a beautiful friendship ya know?"

Alu smiled at her friend. "Yeah Kar's a sweetie.... kinda, maybe he'll actually sit with us at lunch tomorrow huh? I mean after all he did sleep over at your house."

"That would be a pleasant surprise!" Ryoku got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go take a hot shower, I feel gross!"

"Good idea... I'm going to take one too." Alu followed Ryoku to the girl's showering area.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm...

"So where were you guys huh?"

"We heard you slept over at a GIRL'S House!"

"Leave em alone Longbottom.... you too Lucas, whatever they did over break is none of your business!" Zach shoved Lucas out of the way, and Terrence trotted off.

"So where were you guys really?" Zach asked Akmed, Caleb and Kar.

Kar was about to say 'mind your own business' when Akmed said;

"Actually we were sleeping over at a girl's house, Ryoku Leonne. We're her friends so shut up." Akmed walked away and began to unpack his stuff.

Caleb shrugged and unpacked too.

"Ryoku Leonne?" Zach continued. "The blonde who sucks at Transfiguration?"

"No.... My pet monkey Ryoku...." Akmed answered. (_sarcastically...feh... I doubt I needed to add that_)

"Wo! Wicked! You have a pet monkey? Can I see it?" Terrence asked.

"Jeez Longbottom how slow can you get?" Zach rubbed his brow and glared at Akmed.

"So seriously, why'd you stay at her house?" Zach inquired.

"I already told you were friends, she invited us, that it, just drop it." Akmed continued to casually pack his stuff.

"Don't tell me your friends with him?" Zach whispered and gestured towards Kar who was fiddling with his friend or enemy detector.

"Yes, we are friends with him."

"But he's like.... I don't know a cannibal or something...." Zach shrugged.

Akmed stiffened.

He remembered the cat and how it had Kar's scent on it. Could Kar really be something other then human? He didn't look like anyone he had ever met. But if he was a cannibal, why would he be eating a cat, and he didn't even eat the cat he just....

"Where did you hear that rumor?" suddenly Kar was behind Zach, pieces of his hair falling over his eyes.

He looked menacing.

"Uh, some Hufflepuff girl?" Zach backed up bumping into Akmed.

"You shouldn't spread lies about people...." Kar hissed drawing closer. "You never know when they'll come back to bite you."

"Yes....uh...s-sorry...won't h-hap-pen....a-a-again!" Zach quickly left the room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Lucas broke the silence.

"Well, that was just about the creepiest thing I've ever seen!"

"He deserved, Zach can be a real jerk sometimes!" Terrence replied.

Kar sighed and lay down on his bead. "He did deserve it, and maybe he'll learn to shut his gigantic mouth."

Akmed and Caleb laughed.

(_Silverwolves: Wow did you notice that I put a big Kar scene in every chapter? I love him to death though_!)

The next day classes began once again. Caleb could barely get up. Today was once again the full moon. Lucky for him his friends still hadn't noticed the fact that he inexplicably vanished once a month.

He had decided to go to classes today; he didn't want to miss the first real day of school after two weeks.

"Lets see, same schedule right?" Ryoku asked as they walked towards there first class after breakfast.

"Yep! We have Arithmacy with Professor Holloway!" Alu glanced at her schedule.

"I hate Arithmacy!" Akmed pouted. "Why does it have to be the first class of the day?"

They walked towards the Arithmacy tower.

A thin, frail woman greeted them. She had the usual avian features, blonde curled hair, small blue eyes, and thin pursed lips.

"Guten Tag Klasse!" (Good day class!) She greeted them in her very Germen accent.

"Welcome to Arithmacy!"

Everyone was immediately confused. Where was their Professor? Professor Holloway was a tall man with a thick beard and thick glasses. This woman was small, German, and had a frilly hat.

Irene Cloverdale stepped forward and in a high pitched voice said; "Excuse me Ma'am, but where is Professor Holloway, because he was the one who taught us last semester!"

"Oh my little bunnies! I sad to say good, Franklin G. Holloway has passed on!" The blonde woman said, wiping an invisible tear from her eye.

"Dead!" Someone shouted. "But he was like only forty!"

"How did he die?" Another girl asked.

"Can we see his body?"

"But he was such a good teacher!"

"Langsam!" (Which mean: Slowly)

The blonde woman put her hands up. Please children, not so fast, let you all take seats!" She gestured towards the chairs, speaking in her horrid English.

"Meine name ist Frau Göttinger"

_(Silverwolves: Uh sorry to interrupt but Frau is German for Mrs. So uh yeah, and Göttinger is pronounced Goe-ting-gayr, and Frau Göttinger will be speaking fractured German and English so bare with me, and Meine name ist means My name is.... ) _

"Your Professor was in a not good accident! He died of being dead. I mean.... he died of bad hurt on arm and stomach and lung. I am apologize children my English is not well. I am deep sorry for your lost. I sure that Professor Holloway was gooder teacher then me. But now we must move on. I am new teacher; we are be learning the subject of Arithmacy!"

The class passed slowly, with Frau Göttinger struggling with English and the class struggling with a mixture of German, math and wondering what really happened to poor Professor Holloway.

Ryoku passed Alu a note that read;

_What happened to Holloway?_

Alu wrote back;

_And thus the second semester begins._

_Silverwolves: EH! Hope ye likey! Correct me if my Germen is wrong. I speak three languages, and I'm trying to learn German, and I don't quite know it yet. Anywho, next chapter shall be longer! This one's just kinda like a preview of the rest of the year, thingy..._

**IN REPLY TO MY REVIEWERS! FROM NOW ON IF YOU REVIEW I WILL REPLY TO YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO IF YOU WANT TO BE MENTIONED REVIEW!**

Komaru Ryu: The wolves enjoyed their yummy brownies. Thank you! wolves rock! Your question was, Why was the friend or enemy detector pointing to Vexin? Correct? I can't really reveal that, but your almost right.....

dark fire chain: Thanks for the happy birthday, Hermione will be mentioned a lot more soon!

xBloodxStainedxTearsx: PLEASE DO NOT SEND THE PACK OF CARNIVOROUS, HUMAN FLESH-EATING SQUIRRELS TO DEVOUR MY LEGS, AND TORSO. ONLY LEAVING MY HEAD, ARMS, AND HANDS TO TYPE WITH! Anyway thank you for the compliment.... I think.

GreyGranian: Ja! Danke! (Yes! Thank you!)

And now! A word from the infamous wolves!

_Wicca: Welcome once again humans!_

_Koji: Soto! Is DEAD! How can you be so cheerful?_

_Wicca: Soto was a moron on crack._

_Koji: But....._

_Aiden: Ya talking to the public without me?_

_Wicca: Uhhh...no._

_Aiden: Bitch._

_Wicca: WHAT WAS THAT AIDEN?_

_Aiden: Uh, ITCH! I have a really bad ITCH! _

_Koji: Soto is dead!_

_Aiden: You wanna be dead too wimp?_

_Wicca: I thought you hated Soto..._

_Koji: No! I just can't handle death!_

_Soto: I ain't dead!_

_Wicca: Shit._

_Aiden: Damn._

_Koji: SOTO! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!_

_Soto: Thanks you guys are REAL friends!_

_Aiden: Yes. Yes we are._

_Soto: I was being sarcastic._

_Koji: I'm a good friend!_

_Wicca: Sure you are. _

_Aiden: Make the humans go away, I'm going to clean myself._

_Wicca: Eww! Too much information!_

_Koji: Buy-bye!_

_Soto: Bye!_

_Aiden: Goodbye Assholes!_

_Wicca: Auf Weidersehen!_


	11. Secrets

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

Silverwolves: Once again I must apologize for my stupidity; I misspelled beginning in the previous chapter.... again. Hurray Chapter 11! Woot! Anyway uh don't have much to say here other then I have a bad cold so yeah.....Ploop.... random freakiness shall be present.

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god. This story is about STUFF!

(Caleb and Ryoku will be communicating telepathically in their animal forms; their thoughts will be in _italics_)

Chapter 11

Secrets

The same day during dinner, a vicious rumor was being spread.

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"Professor Holloway, the one who teaches Arithmacy died the other day!"

"What? Professor Holloway? How'd he die?"

"I dunno, but the rumor is that he had his blood sucked out by a vampire!"

"A vampire....but"

"Yeah, a vampire, and while he was IN Hogwarts!"

"You mean there's a vampire running around here?"

"Maybe"

Alu and her friends were listening quietly to the conversation taking place a few seats away from them.

"Listen to those two!" Alu complained. "Talking about a 'vampire' in Hogwarts!" Alu huffed and flicked a piece of sausage across the table. "Honestly, Dumbledoor would NOT let a vampire in Hogwarts!" Alu winked at Kar.

Kar shifted uncomfortably, he wondered if the rumor was there be another vampire in Hogwarts? He doubted it, he would have been able to detect the scent.

Ryoku nodded while Alu babbled on about vampires. She was really thinking about how Kar was reacting to this. If the rumor was true, could Kar really have killed their own professor? It seemed impossible since he was staying at her house for almost two weeks.

Suddenly they heard the doors of the great hall open. In walked Dumbledoor and the rest of the teachers.

Dumbledoor stopped at the Gryffindor table. He looked around and then said;

"Is a Karmithius Dellon present?"

"Uh, yeah..." Kar apprehensively stood up.

"Karmithius, or Kar....may I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledoor smiled and Kar walked over to where he was standing.

"Follow me...." Dumbledoor raised his left eyebrow and then walked towards the door.

If Kar had a heart, it would be beating a mile a minute.

"You think he's in trouble?" Asked Akmed.

"Maybe..." Ryoku said quietly.

Caleb heightened sense of hearing picked up the voices of some Slytherins from the Slytherin table.

"I told you he would get in trouble for that!"

It was Margulies, and his brainless followers.

"Yeah!" squealed Rory. "That was brilliant!"

"Your mom is so wicked!" Bart boomed.

"Yeah, it was pretty brilliant, aren't we lucky that we know two vampires!"

"Yeah! Kar and..." Bart was interrupted.

"Shut up half-wit!" Margulies put his hand over Bart's mouth. " Bart was interrupted.

"Shut up half-wit!" Margulies put his hand over Bart's mouth. You never know who might be listening!"

"You mean like Dumbledoor?" Bart asked stupidly.

Margulies and his friends laughed.

Caleb turned away.

Caleb realized that Kar was in jeopardy. He thought about telling Ryoku that Kar was a vampire, since she was the only one that supposedly didn't know, but then he remembered what Kar had told him the night he found out.

"_It's because... I'm a vampire... and if you tell anyone I will personally make sure you die a slow and terrible death."_

He won't be able to kill me if he's Azkaban, and beside everyone knows except one. Caleb thought morbidly.

That night, Caleb wandered down to Madame Promphrey's office, and the made his way to the Whomping Willow.

Kar hadn't returned from his visit with Dumbledoor.

(Meanwhile, in the castle)

Ryoku had followed Caleb to Madam Promphrey's office.

In her cat form of course. She waited patently for Madame Promphrey to come back in so she could slip out of the castle.

And she where Caleb really goes once a month....she smiled at her cleverness.

Madame Promphrey came back in and Ryoku slipped out.

Just in time to Caleb....go into a tree?

She followed inconspicuously. She came to the tree and entered the same way Caleb did. Following the sound of his footsteps she made her way across a pile of old boxes.

What was he doing? Going to Hogsmeade?

After walking awhile, she realized this was some sort of house. She sniffed the air, her long grey tail twitching.

This must be the room he's in, she thought coming to a door.

She stood up on her hind legs and scratched at the door.

Caleb was on the bed, he had heard a scratching. He went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Just a cat..." he sighed. He flopped down on the bed.

He looks awful! Ryoku rubbed her head against his leg. He scratched her head.

"At least I won't have to worry about hurting you" He smiled sadly. "You're just a cat.... It's those humans I need to worry about."

She had no idea what he was talking about, hurt her? Why would he only hurt her if she was human?

Caleb glanced at the window. The full moon was peaking out from behind the clouds. He shuddered involuntarily.

Ryoku backed away and watched him on top a dresser.

He closed he eyes, and the opened them. They had changed from yellow-green, to blood red.

Ryoku mewed, now she was scared.

Caleb the collapsed, he was on his hands and knees, shivering like crazy.

He screamed a horrid animalistic scream. Like the cry of a wounded dog. She watched in horror as his hands became large paws, his face lengthened into a snout and white fur covered his entire body. He was screaming and howling in agony. Then he stopped. Where Caleb once was, now stood a large white wolf, with gleaming blood-red eyes.

Ryoku understood immediately. Caleb disappearing every month, the weirdness around the full moon. Caleb was a werewolf. Werewolves can only harm humans....thought Ryoku, so that's why he let me stay here.

Caleb was now pacing the room growling madly.

Maybe I should try to talk to him. Ryoku hopped down from her perch and landed a few feet away from Caleb.

Surprisingly, he was the one who tried to talk to her.

"_Why are you here?" _His eyes shifted from red to yellow-green again.

"_Um... I, I d-don't know."_

Caleb walked toward her.

"_I recognize your voice...."_

"_Y-you d-do?"_

"_Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you. Unless you decide to use your human form..."_

"_How did you....?"_

"_Know that you aren't a cat? You smell like Ryoku, therefore you are Ryoku...."_

"_You're acting weird"_

"_Probably the wolf in me talking, I can't help it"_

"_I don't understand, aren't you mad at me? I mean now that I know you're a werewolf."_

"_If I were in my human form, I might be mad. Hard to tell, right now I don't care. But then again, I suppose I should ask you the same question, aren't you mad at me, now that I know you're a cat demon?"_

"_Wait? I didn't even tell you that."_

"_Never underestimate the power of scent."_

"_I'm not mad. Wait a second, if you knew I was a cat demon, then do you know about....?" _

Ryoku stopped, wondering if he knew about Kar.

"_Kar? Yes. He is a vampire.... weird isn't we're all friends, and we all have some strange gift....or curse."_

"_What do you mean by 'we all'?"_

"_I'm a werewolf, you're a cat demon..."_

"_Half cat demon"_

"_Whatever, Kar is a vampire, Akmed, is some sort of dog....thing, and Alu is a seer."_

"_WHAT?" _

"_It's true...I thought you would have realized it by now too. I have, Akmed has, Kar has, and even Alu has had dreams about it. Not the brightest light bulb in the box now are we?" _

"_How did all of you know, and me not know, and how come you know that they know and how come Alu tells you things, when I'm her BEST FRIEND!?!?"_

"_Slow down...."_

"_Shut-up"_

"_I'll explain. Around the begging of the year, Kar wandered into the shrieking shack, and found me as a werewolf, I attacked him but didn't bite him, he then told me that he was a vampire, and he found out I was a werewolf. Kar knew right away what all of you were, he can sense things like that."_

"_When did he tell you this?"_

"_A while back, on a night of the full moon in November, he told me about all of you, and that's how I found out."_

"_Okay so, how did Alu and Akmed find out?"_

"_Alu is a seer, she can see into the future, past and present...She woke up one night and came into the Gryffindor common room... she had a dream about me and my werewolf form. Akmed and I were working on a project and she asked me about the dream. She told me she knew what we all were, and of course, we needed to explain everything to Akmed, since he was right there, the only thing we didn't tell him about was Kar. He found out while we were staying at your house, when Kar killed a cat."_

"_So...so...you mean I'm the only one?"_

"_Who doesn't know yes.... we figure you would find out in your own time."_

Ryoku was dazed. 20 minutes of listening to Caleb had just changed her life.

"_We'll figure it out in the morning..." _Caleb lay down.

"_But I suggest you leave since I won't be wearing any clothes when I wake up...."_

"_Too much information! Leaving!" _Ryoku squeezed through the cracked open door and left, just in time to hear Caleb's wolfish laughter echoing through the shack.

(Silverwolves: BUM BUM BUM! Muhuhaha! Is this a cliff hanger? Dunno, know that everyone knows everyone secrets what will they gang do? Stay tuned!

**To my reviewers.**

Danielle: Hehe okay I'll try.

xBloodxStainedxTearsx: You dun have to apologize..... I thought it was pretty funny! : Boop.... yes.... yes I shall try.

(Silverwolves: I suppose you want to talk to the sadistic, insane, infuriating, melancholic, and dim-witted wolves. But you can't. They are currently on vacation and are expected to return next chapter if they haven't killed each other. Love you buy-bye)


	12. Suspect

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

Silverwolves: OMG! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SO sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to put up another chapter. I just had surgery for my scoliosis. Scoliosis is disease that causes your spine to grow curvy instead of straight, I had to have the surgery or my spine would wrap around my heart or lung and I would obviously die. So now I have metal rods in my back which keep my spine in place, but prevents me from growing any taller. Anyway, I know I could have still written, but trust me it's hard to type when your so high off morphine that the clouds are green and there are pink babies floating around your room. So here is chapter 12.

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**!PS: The next chapter will be up soon! VERY soon! Don't give out on me!**

Chapter 12

Suspect

Ryoku woke up with a growing feeling of anxiety. A mixture of worry for Kar, nervousness about confronting her friends, and her conversation with Caleb were overwhelming her with apprehension. She opened her tired eyes and saw Alu sitting on her bed brushing her long dark hair.

"Uh...Alu?" Ryoku stopped, would now really be a good time to confront Alu? After all she didn't want her to stress all day...

"What?" Alu asked brightly.

"Oh, nothing, I'll tell ya later..." Ryoku faked a smile and went to go take a shower.

"Weird..." Alu said aloud. She set her brush down and sighed. She had another premonition last night. She had seen Caleb and Alu talking; only Caleb was a wolf and Ryoku was a cat. She wondered if the premonition was taking place in the past, present or future.

Caleb awoke feeling like he had just been dragged down a freeway, run over by several cars, flung into a ditch, mauled by a bear and shot by a hunter. (Silverwolves: Where did THAT come from?) Of course, he felt like that once a month every month, so it was nothing new.

Yet he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt. Like he had done something wrong, or hurt somebody.

Then it all cam flooding back to him. Ryoku, her cat form, talking, and telling her _everything_. Just like that, he was pretty sure he had ruined his pathetic life.

Caleb got dressed as fast as a fatigued werewolf could and made his way towards the castle feeling like a complete moron. Now Kar was going to kill him. Caleb could see it then. Kar's eyes flashing dangerously, his claws itching to grab his stupid wolf neck and hurl him off the astronomy tower.

_Then again, Kar can't be too mad at me_. Caleb thought. After all, Ryoku and him are friends, I mean, he's not gonna care if she knows is he?

(Silverwolves: Little does he know that she already knows about Kar! Bwahahahahaha! Me sooooo evil!)

Arithmacy, History, Herbology, Transfiguration, passed unbearably slow. Ryoku was fidgeting in her seat so much that several teachers asked if she had to go to the bathroom.

_The average student uses the restroom in school 2-3 times while in school. _Her brain uselessly informed her.

"Ms. Leonne! Is there somewhere you'd rather be? You just had two weeks off and now you're itching to go! Perhaps you'd like a break from school and would like to see me in my office after class!" McGonagall glared at Ryoku.

"Please Professor!" Ryoku pleaded. "I have to do something after class!"

"What." McGonagall hissed. "Could _possibly_ be more important then Transfiguration?"

"Um... nothing." Ryoku gave in, McGonagall knew all the best ways to make you want to curl up and die.

Akmed and Caleb stared at Ryoku.

Alu eyed Ryoku suspiciously. Could this have anything to do with what Ryoku wanted to say to her earlier?

As Alu, Caleb and Akmed were about to leave they were grabbed by Professor McGonagall.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it!" Akmed shrieked.

"Oh, uh, Professor? Did we do something wrong?" Alu asked nervously.

"Not at all dear."

"Then why are we all here?" Ryoku asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Shhhh... now come with me." McGonagall lead the four to her office, where each of them took a seat in four comfy armchairs that McGonagall had conjured up from nowhere with a flick of her wand.

"Now, as you know..." McGonagall began. "Recently one of your professors has died. I'm sure other members of the faculty have told you that he was in an accident. But our dear professor Holloway was actually murdered by a supposed vampire. And I'm also sure you know about your friend Kar being a vampire. He has been with Dumbledoor for the past day and a half. The reason being is that he is one of the suspects for Professor Holloway's murder. Now I know..."

McGonagall was cut off by the four friends shouting a united "WHAT?"

"_Try_ to keep it down children..." McGonagall sighed.

"Kar would never ever ever ever hurt anybody!" Ryoku shouted.

"He even told me he's never tasted human blood!" Caleb said only a little quieter.

"Besides, Kar was at Ryoku's house over Christmas break!" Akmed yelled, leaping up from his seat in a very dog-like fashion.

"Yeah! And Professor Holloway was killed when Kar was_ at_ Ryoku's house, so _how _could he have killed him?" Alu was up off her seat too, shaking her fist, looking completely mad.

"Calm down! Please, we needn't spread this around the whole school!" McGonagall rubbed her temples and leaned back against her seat. Shouting _always_ gave her a headache.

"I also was not implying that Kar was the one who killed Professor Holloway. Kar is just a suspect. We also have two other suspects that we know of. It has been very difficult to find a place where we can keep the suspects. Do know how hard it is to keep vampire attacks from the muggle police?" McGonagall leaned forward again. "If Kar is the one who killed Holloway... then I'm afraid he will go to Azkaban."

"It wasn't Kar though!" Ryoku was on the verge of tears. Akmed and Alu hugged her sympathetically. They knew how attached she was to Kar.

"Can we see him?" Caleb asked. "Where is he?"

The other's nodded in agreement.

McGonagall considered. She thought hardly about the consequences of letting a cat, a dog, a wolf, and a seer visit a vampire. If she had a sense of humor, she would have laughed at that.

"I don't think you could do to much harm seeing him." She nodded. "Yet I'm afraid there would be know one to take you."

"I could take them." Someone said from behind them.

It was Hermione. Hermione Granger the muggle studies teacher.

"You were... were listening?" McGonagall asked with surprise.

I know about all of them, remember Dumbledoor told the entire faculty. Including me, sorry about eavesdropping, I just popped in to borrow that book you told me about."

"Oh, yes of course, the book." McGonagall handed Hermione a red leather book with gold writing on the cover and Hermione quickly stuffed it into a shoulder bag.

"And if you were to take them, what would you do about you muggle studies class?"

"Well I was going to take the week off anyway to visit my fiancé, and Kar's staying at the Redwood Hotel in correct?" Hermione smiled. "Well Harry lives around that area, so it would work for all of us, I could drop them off for a week check up on them every day, and make sure they keep up with there homework."

"Harry? Harry Potter is your fiancé? That is so cool!" Akmed said excitedly.

Ryoku whacked him on the arm.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, and I'm sure he'd be eager to meet you all. Seeing as Caleb is the son of the famous Remus Lupin, our former professor." Hermione smiled at him.

Now it was Caleb's turn to blush.

"Well, that seems like a fitting plan, and as long as the students don't have any big exams to study for, I'm sure it would work out. I'll just ask Albus about it." McGonagall stood up and ushered everyone out of the room.

Before they left McGonagall whispered to them. "No matter what happens make sure no one knows where Kar is, or where you are going. If anyone finds out about your friend, not only is it the end for him but the end for our school."

The four students looked back at their teacher.

And then they ran all the way back up to their dorm.

Obviously they needed to talk.

Silverwolves: So there ye have it me mateys! Arr! Have ye selves a nice day!

To me lovly reviewers!

**Kaori Bibishii:** Thank you SO much! You have no idea how much I love hearing things like this! I'll send Akmed over to give you a big hug an some cookies. I really don't know who going to end up with who... stay tuned...

**Dark and prone to violence:** (Love the name) Thank you for your comment! I like it when my stories kick fecking ass! Yes, Caleb is adorable... wiat till he grows up! He's going to be Sex-say! Thankies Muchly!

**Wilddog14( ):** Thank you! Glad to hear you like the whole gang! Even though Kar is a big sour puss, Akmed never shuts up and Caleb never talks... THEIR STILL ALL SO FUN TO WORK WITH! Ahem. I shall keep writing, I shall I shall. Jist fer ye.

**wilddog14( ):**I'mrepying to you twice since you had two reviews... anyway. Yes, vampire and werewolves kick tush! And so do puppies and kitties and seers... Kar was the most fun character to write, he has that sort of cool moodeness to him ya know? Anywho. (Garsh I say Anywho alot...) Thank you for the input I totally appreciate it... Sorry for the humungous dely, but if ya read the above, ye'll know why... Thanks agaian and again!

(An here be a word from de wolves!)

Soto: Oh where oh where did my stuffed bunny go, my stuffed bunny go, oh where oh where could he BE?

Wicca: Ahem.

Soto: ACK! Wha-what are you doing here?

Wicca: Em, I live here?

Soto: Don't tell anyone bout' the bunny?

Wicca: Um, okay...

Aiden: (in baby voice) Oh where oh where did my wittle ickle stuffed bunny wunny go? Oh where oh where could e' be?

Soto: (sweat drops) ARE YOU MOCKING ME?

Aiden: Yes, yes I am.

Koji: Can't we all just get along.

Aiden: (Clobbers Koji)

Soto: WHY MUST YOU BE SO VIOLENT!

Aiden: Because_ I'm_ the Alpha wolf, and you are _all_ OMEGAS!

Wicca: Keep dreaming Aiden, keep dreaming.

Aiden: As Martin Luther King Junior once said; _"I rock and you all smell like cheese."_

Wicca: Martin Luther King Jr. DID NOT say that!

Aiden: Well I said it and that's all that matters.

Soto: Whatever. OKAY HUMANS BUYBYE!


	13. Hopefully

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

Silverwolves: Hey Hey Hey! It's Chapter 13! I'm so exited! Sorry if it's boring I was like, Gah! Do something. (Whips chibi versions of characters) but then I was like oh well, not re-writing, can't make them wait. So then I was like Haha! Here you go! Eat it, use it hamster bedding, hand it in as homework, or burn it. Enjoy! I'm so confused right now. Ne?

**ALSO PLEASE READ THIS! I've been thinking about skipping the second year of my characters year at Hogwarts, I have everything exciting planned for the following years and I would have started at the third year but I wanted to get in to the characters pasts. So if you would like the second year just say so, but it will be**_ **very**_** VERY boring. That is all!**

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god.

Chapter 13

Hopefully

The Redwood Hotel was not a five star hotel. In fact it would be a huge complement if anyone were to even call it a one star hotel. Unfortunately for Kar it would be his home for the next 13 days. When Dumbledoor had explained to him about the situation, about the whole "you'll need to leave school for two weeks until your case comes up. Then you'll be either sentenced guilty or innocent. Is that clear?" No it was not clear. He obviously couldn't have killed the professor, yet just the fact that he was a vampire was apparently enough proof to condemn him.

So there he was sitting in tiny room with a moldy bed, a broken lamp, and a curtain with moth holes so big he could have easily fit his head through them. And he had his own private bathroom! Complete with a Loo, a rusty shower, and a sink!

The worst part of it was that he was on "House Arrest" meaning he wasn't allowed to leave the hotel. Meaning no hunting. Meaning he would probably go insane.

Meaning the only available food source was moths and mice.

And even he, a desperate vampire, would _not_ sink that low.

When Ryoku and his friends arrived after one week of pure torture, he was all but happy.

He scented them coming up the stairs. Followed by the idiotic hotel manager with one eye.

"Kar are you in there?" he heard Ryoku ask from outside the door while knocking.

_Where else would I be? Frolicking in the flowers?_

Obviously he didn't say this but he did say; "Yes, come in."

Ryoku whipped open the door, she was soon followed by Alu, Akmed and Caleb, and Ms. Granger? What was she doing her? Then finally Walter the one eyed hotel manager.

Ryoku was shocked to see how Kar was living. _Like an animal!_ She thought bitterly.

Kar himself looked even worse. If at all possible he was even paler from before, he looked anemic, and he looked so thin, like he might break in half.

The scariest thing was his eyes. The same cold icy blue, but they looked wild, crazy even.

"Kar!" she gasped. Despite the fact that he looked half-dead, she hugged him, feeling her heart sink a little. She hated the fact that she might not see him again.

"Hi..." Kar managed, feeling bad that he wasn't in a good mood.

"This place is awful! Is it legal to actually keep you here?" Akmed asked, as he walked around the room in shock and awe.

"Sure thang kid, now this hotel ain't the greatest, but it'll do jist fine fer keep'in a vampire ya know?" Walter smiled, speaking in his American and Southern accent.

"Hm." Akmed scratched his head, and then jumped on to the moldy bed like a frog.

"Can we talk to Kar alone at all? We're not going to plan an escape..." Akmed had on his sad, pathetic puppy face, which only worked on Ryoku and a few random girls he passed by in the halls.

"Well, since there is a grown-up in the room, I gis you can have yer little chat." Walter wiped his nose on his sleeve and left, barley fitting through the door frame.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed, feeling like a baby sitter, except, instead of babies, she has a crew of pre-teens ranging from the werewolf son of her old professor to an odd looking vampire boy who appeared to be older then he really was, plus these kids weren't goofy and juvenile, they were mature, brave, and truly amazing.

"We know you aren't guilty Kar!"

"Dumbledoor must know too!"

"You would never do anything like that!"

"This place totally sucks!"

Kar wanted to say more, but he was so tired, so hungry and he had a headache that could kill a cow.

So he settled with "Yes, I know." He rubbed his eyes, wanting to lie down on the bed, but for two reasons didn't.

1) Akmed was on it, and that would be weird.

2) It would be weird.

"Your going to be proven innocent, don't worry about it!" Ryoku said with false cheeriness.

"Then you can come back to school and everything will be totally normal again!" Alu said with enthusiasm, which was probably also fake.

"Yeah." He sighed, feeling stupid, because he couldn't respond with more then a few words.

After a long two hours of talking, his friends were showed to their rooms. (Akmed and Caleb shared a room and Alu and Ryoku shared a room...)

(AND THEY DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER SICKOS!)

That night there worries became nightmares.

_Akmed was in school, walking through the halls, yet the halls seemed endless. He saw a figure, it's back turned to him; the figure was clad in all black and had matching long hair. The figure turned its head back; Akmed gasped in surprise. _

_It was Kar, his neck slashed, bleeding..._

_Akmed ran, down the long hallway using his dog form, but no matter how fast he ran, Kar remained the same distance away from him._

Ryoku was having a frightening dream of her own.

_They were in large room, behind her sat rows and rows of people, to the left sat a jury and it front of her looming over everyone was a the judge._

_She turned to and saw Kar, sitting with his head in his hands, waiting to be tried. _

_Ryoku was called forward by the judge, as a witness. _

"_So tell me..." he began. "Did Kar kill Professor Holloway?" _

_Ryoku tired to form the word "No." with her mouth but it came out as "Yes, he did."_

"_Very well." Said the Judge. "Karmithius Dellon, I herby sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban!"_

_Kar looked up at Ryoku, with an angry expression he whispered hoarsely; "How could you?" _

Ryoku shot up. She unclenched her fists and noticed her knuckles were white.

"Not real." She said aloud. "Kar isn't going to Azkaban."

She looked over at Alu, who was also awake.

"Alu?" She said, noticing her friend was sitting up stiffly.

"Ry-Ryok-ku..." Alu sobbed.

"Oh my God what is it?" Ryoku asked, running over to her friends bed, and climbing up on it.

"I-I had the-the w-worst dre-am!" Alu said crying even harder.

"It's Okay..." Ryoku hugged her. "It was just a dream!"

Alu glared at her with tears in her eyes. "You d-don't under-s-stand!" Alu put her head in her hands. "All my dreams come t-true! I'm a see-er!"

"Just, stay here, I'm going to go get the guys..." Ryoku got up.

"Don't get Kar." Alu whispered. "I don't want him to kn-know."

Ryoku was back in a flash, with Caleb at her heels and Akmed trailing behind looking pooped.

"What is it?" Caleb said, as the four kids squeezed onto the double bed.

"Oh Caleb!" Alu was rocking back and forth.

Caleb patted her shoulder awkwardly, and Alu buried her head into his chest. Caleb blushing tried his best to seem comforting.

"I-I saw Kar, he was in Azkaban. He-he was all alone. But-but then a man came in and he had a stake, and then..."Alu started sobbing again.

"That can't be true!" Said Ryoku loudly. "First of all he's a minor, second of all, he didn't kill anyone, and finally, even is he did kill someone, they wouldn't put his to death for it!"

"No." said Alu sadly, looking up. "There's another part. Azkaban doesn't hold vampires; they can't keep them alive, and vampires need blood. Any and all vampires, no matter what the age if convicted of murder are put to death, it's supposedly the humane thing to do, considering human food cannot sustain a vampire."

"That's insane! Kar is twelve, they can't kill him! No! It's unfair!" Ryoku was sobbing now too, and the boys were doing there best to stay brave.

"Wait a minute, how did you know all this?" Caleb asked.

"Before all this happened, we were speaking to Dumbledoor, we were telling him that Kar was innocent, then he explained to us about Azkaban, then something about there is one way to stop everything, something about a key, and magic we haven't discovered yet, or something, I can't really remember..." Alu trailed off, her mind was in a blur, she had hope for Kar, but every one of her visions had come true. How where they supposed to stop something that was certain to happen?

No one seemed to have much to say to that.

They sat in silence; there thoughts consuming. But they all knew, it was a silent promise, circling through them all...

Kar would not be left behind, they would save him, and then everything would go back to normal.

Or at least whatever was normal for a vampire, cat demon, seer, dog-god and werewolf.

Hopefully.

_Silverwolves: Sorry it took long... feh, what can I say I have writers block! Don't kill me! Also, i didn't check for mistakes, I got too lazy... whatever... if you find any put it on your complaint list..._

In reply to my reviewers...

**xBloodxStainedxTearsx**: Scoliosis is genetic I believe, but in my case it skipped a few generations, cuz no one has had it since like my great grandma's cousin or something... I'm sure (if you all are in middle school or over) that you've had that thing where they lift your shirt up and check for a curve... well that's for scoliosis, it's actually fairly common, just most people don't have to have surgery... 

**wilddog14**: Thank you! (you people are so nice ) I hope Kar's not guilty too, I guess we'll soon find out. Muhuhahaha!

**Koari**: Thankies muchly! Good luck w/ your fan-fic! I shall have to read it when you post... Harry P would make a good headmaster... I will keep up the good typing... (I think) unless I go into a vegetative state, or someone sicks eveil squirrels on me... (laughs) thanks again!

**Chimichanga**: Thanks a lot, your so sweet! Yes Kar is hot, and Caleb is adorable. Thank you, I don't have enough nice words to equal up to your lovely comments, I'm so glad that there are people out there that actually read this! (and like it) Thanks so so so much! I can't tell you what will happen next, but it will get interesting... and I hope you have dreams instead of nightmares!

_(Now, the wolves...)_

_Koji: Hi everyone! I just want to tell you that an uh, humongous pile of... uh... dung... yes! Dung has hit the earth, killing Soto, Wicca, and Aiden. Since I'm the only one left I will be doing this segment alone and while I'm here I would just like to say..._

_Aiden: WE'RE NOT FECKING DEAD ASS FACE!_

_Soto: We were just going out to get some grub._

_Wicca: Yeah, what's your deal Koji? You trying to get rid of us? _

_Koji: Well..._

_Aiden: (mauls Koji)_

_Koji: Gah! I'm too young to die!_

_Aiden: Yeah? I here cowards die early in life, what do you think?_

_Wicca: I think you need to take your pills._

_Soto: I think somebody needs a hug._

_Aiden: I think you're full of bullshit._

_Koji: I think it's time you stop crushing my pelvis..._

_Soto: (sighs) When will the chaos end?_

_Wicca: No animals were harmed in the making of this fan-fic._

_Koji: (gasps) Except me!_

_Aiden: SEE YA LATER MORTALS!_


	14. The Evil Mind of Alu Storm

A New Beginning

By Silverwolves

Silverwolves: SORRY FOR TAKING SO FRIGGEN LONG! OMG! Sorry. Ahem. I'm sooo busy! I just got back from a two week camp and then I watched the first Harry Potter movie which motivated me to write. Hopefully I'll be on a roll for a while. Anyway enjoy!

Summary: Taking place several years after Harry and his friends leave Hogwarts, this story follows the adventures of a shy werewolf, Caleb Lupin, (Remus Lupin's son), a mysterious vampire named Karmithius Dellon, a energetic half cat demon named Ryoku Leonne, and Akmed Sevmetto a sarcastic descendent of an Egyptian god.

Chapter 14

The Evil Mind of Alu Storm

Kar almost felt happy the day of his trial.

Almost.

He had woken up shivering madly, even taking a semi-hot shower didn't help, he continued to shiver, and wishing that he could wake up and realize everything was just a dream.

After his showered he looked in the mirror; he had never really paid much attention to his appearance, he wished he could just look normal for once, but no such luck. He looked at the claw marks running down his chest, from where Caleb had scratched him, he would probably have that scar for life.

"Stupid wolf..." He mumbled under his breath.

Kar dressed slowly, putting on a long sleeved white collared shirt, and a pair of black slacks.

"I look like an ass..." he told himself. But, he had to look at least partially sane, and presentable. Even if it meant dressing like a muggle.

He sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair due to the fact that he didn't have a hair brush. "Damn, I wish I could cut this..." Kar huffed, then curled up onto his bed again, shivering, waiting, hoping, starving, going insane...

Ryoku came in without knocking, followed by the others.

_I must look absolutely pathetic... _Kar mused, considering he was on his bed, curled up into the fetal position shivering...

"What's wrong?" Ryoku asked, sitting down besides him. Her expression showed worry, confusion, and pain.

_What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I'm about to go to court, where I could possibly be sentenced to go to Azkaban for God knows how long..._

Ryoku gingerly touched his back.

"Nothing." Kar heaved, uncurling himself and sitting up. "Just cold."

"You look really pale." Ryoku looked at him intensely.

"Yeah, more so then usual." Akmed commented.

Kar just glared at him.

Alu was still shaken form the night before, she wanted to comfort Kar, but she didn't know what she could say that wouldn't be a lie.

Ryoku felt Kar's forehead. "You have a fever too, are you sick, can vampires catch colds?"

"Probably, I'll be fine, it's just nerves, can we go, can we get this over with, I want to get this over with. Please. " Kar stood, Walter, the hotel manager, who had been waiting in the doorway, led the way out of the room, down the staircase and out the door into the bright sunshine.

Outside was a field surrounding the cabin, and then a forest surrounding the field.

As soon as Kar stepped out of the door he flung his hands up over his face and hissed, causing everyone to stare at him.

You couldn't blame him, the poor guy had just been in solitary isolation for two weeks; he had a right to act weird.

"It's okay..." Ryoku patted his back after he had calmed down. "The carriage should be here soon..."

"Carriage?" Kar asked, feeling sick, although he didn't admit it, he despised all modes of transportation besides walking and running.

"Yeah, saves the trouble of hitching a muggle car." Someone said form behind them.

It was Hermione, and her fiancé Harry Potter himself.

They all had been introduced to Harry Potter a few days after they arrived, but Kar hadn't met him yet, Kar really didn't care much if he met him or not.

Harry could have been described as still thin, taller, with a mop of still messy black hair, and a pair of bright green eyes looking at them from beneath a pair of thin glasses.

And of course the famous lightning bolt scar.

Harry, as if he sensed Kar's predicament, didn't offer his hand, but instead nodded and smiled, Hermione hadn't told him everything, but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you guys coming to the trial?" Akmed asked curiously.

"No, we just came to see you off, but I would like to go." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, I wish you luck Kar." Hermione glanced at Kar, who was busy starring down an evil moth that was planning world domination while hiding in the grass. (Silverwolves: Where did _that _come from?)

Just then the carriages arrived. But not in the way that was expected, they came from the sky, each being driven by winged white horse.

"Wait why are there two?" Asked Alu.

"Because." Hermione answered. "Kar is going to his trial and you are going back to Hogwarts.

"You mean we can't come?" Ryoku was panicking now, if they couldn't come that meant no saving Kar... and then...

"I'm not going!" Ryoku shouted. "I'm going with Kar! You can't stop me!"

"No." Alu grabbed Ryoku's shoulder. "Come on, we're going back to Hogwarts."

"What why?" Asked Akmed, starring at Alu like she was insane.

Caleb caught on to Alu's plan. "Just do what she says guys, we'll tell you when we get back."

Ryoku and Akmed starred at their two friends.

They said goodbye to Kar, and then got into their carriages back to Hogwarts.

Ryoku looked at Alu, who was smiling...

Evilly?

_What was she planning?_

(Silverwolves: Sorry this one is so short, sorry I haven't updated in a LoOoOoOng time...sorry, sorry, sorry... Oh, and sorry the wolves cant talk to you, I'm too lazy to wake them up from their nappies.)


End file.
